Sailor Moon Survivor
by ChibiMeph
Summary: What happens when 7 Senshi, Mamoru, the Shitennou and the Black Moon Clan are thrown together to fight for Usagi, the Ginzuishou and the fate of the world? Who will be the Ultimate Survivor?
1. Prologue

Disclosure: We do not own Sailor Moon nor Survivor. We have not obtained any form of material recompense for this work.

AN: Welcome to the first, in hopefully a long line of collaborative works between Ceara Ivory and Mephibosheth. Thanks for reading.

Sailor Moon Survivor

Prologue

Bitter, triumphant laughter echoed through the black maelstrom. "Finally! I have won!"

"Not yet, you haven't," announced a small, silver star.

"Oh, but I have!" The black voice replied, "for I have captured the keystone! Sailor Moon and her Ginzuishou are _mine_!"

The silver star drew closer, brighter. It revealed itself to be Sailor Cosmos. "You may have Sailor Moon, but that means nothing. For even if you destroy her, others shall rise against you and battle against you Chaos!"

"Do you think me stupid or ignorant my enemy?" Chaos laughed again, but bitter this time. "I well know that as long as the Ginzuishou exists, you and I shall forever be at war, because it will insist upon being reborn again and again and again!"

Chaos mused momentarily on the multiple times that it had been on the verge of triumph only to have victory swept away by that small, glowing crystal. And Sailor Moon certainly glowed. Even within Chaos' shadowy clutches, her passion and love continued to burn. Had Chaos looked more closely still, it would have noticed that the light was much smaller than usual, as if it was only a fragment.

Chaos continued, "But this time, I have won both! Both lie in my clutches, waiting for my will to extinguish them completely!"

Sailor Cosmos was weary of this endless battle. She had lost friends and family and loved ones in this latest war, and she longed for it to be over so that life could be reborn anew. "Your victory is not as complete as it seems, Chaos! Look more carefully at your prize."

So Chaos did. It examined the captive body of the Moon Princess, but upon closer examination recognized the diminished glimmer as significant. "The Ginzuishou!" it roared, "what have you done with it?"

"It has splintered, although not irreparably. Small fragments of the stone have flown to those which possess it, flown to both allies and enemies, while one remains within Sailor Moon and I, I hold the last."

"Who possess them? WHO?"

"Servants of yours, and allies of mine. Your servants who had been previously defeated have now been revived, and the loved ones of Sailor Moon."

"Show me!"

Sailor Cosmos waved a hand and revealed the ones that possessed the fragments of the legendary Silver Crystal.

"Endymion, now Chiba Mamoru." A tall, black haired man, faced shadowed in concentration. Alone, terribly alone in a barren apartment.

"Diamond, of the Black Moon Clan." On a throne sat the white-haired man. His eyes focused lustfully on one target, the queen of Crystal Tokyo.

"Sailor Mars, now Hino Raye." She sat before the sacred fire, her long dark hair pulled back, eyes shut, chanting. Her long, slender fingers made arcane gestures, but the fire persisted in showing nothing.

"Kunzite, Shitennou of the Middle East." He stood in one unidentifiable canyon, scowling. His army had dwindled to fanatic men, hiding their faces from their heretic enemies. Although willing to die, it seemed to Kunzite that it would have been more powerful to have servants who were willing to _live_ for their cause instead.

"Sailor Venus, now Aino Minako." She hit the volleyball brutally, her wrist turning red. This was done over and over until she bent from exhaustion. She brushed her bangs from her face, pale eyes bleak.

"Esmeraude, of the Black Moon Clan." A laugh, a particularly loud, grating laugh was heard to echo. Then a fan appeared, revealing only a pair of cruel brown eyes and flowing green hair.

"Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time, now Meioh Setsuna." She sat designing clothing at her table, but each drawing only revealed another aspect of Queen Serenity. Serenity sitting at tea, Serenity laughing with Small Lady, Serenity staring lovingly into King Endymion's eyes. Setsuna's pencil slashed viciously through the drawings, then held her head in grief.

"Jadeite, Shitennou of the Far East." People. Power. Oh the power that comes from ruling over billions of people! In just China and India along, he controlled over a quarter of the world's population. The power was intoxicating.

"Sailor Mercury, now Mizuno Ami." For the first time in her life, Ami had less than an A+ on a test. She stared at the "B" in numbed disbelief. Yet, to the surprise of her teacher and classmates, she meekly slid it into her schoolbag. Ami had far more important things on her mind.

"Rubeus, of the Black Moon Clan." He leaned against a wall, smirking. He didn't know what had happened, but that didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that he was back. And whoever was responsible for his previous defeat. Wiseman, those annoying Sailors… Diamond and Esmeraude who had betrayed him! They would all pay. He smiled. They would definitely pay.

"Sailor Uranus, now Tenoh Haruka." A car slid around the racetrack, drafting dangerously around the curves. She didn't care that it was reckless. She didn't care that the slightest mistake could destroy hundreds of thousands of dollars of merchandise that she didn't own. She was running. Running again from life, from everything…. From her mistake.

"Sapphire, of the Black Moon Clan." A slender man stood staring at a crystalline form. How odd that he was back. He flexed his bare hands. What an odd sensation. His eyes drifted off into the distance.

"Sailor Neptune, now Kaioh Michiru." She laid down her violin. Nothing helped. Not music, not art, not swimming. Nothing could ease the sense of loss and grief she felt.

"Nephrite, Shitennou of North America." He stood looking down at the richest nation in the world, and laughed. No one could dispute his pure power. Now if only he could make that nation the greatest once more. He clenched his fist symbolically. The rest of the world would cower at his might once again!

"Sailor Jupiter, now Kino Makoto." She sat alone in her tiny apartment weeping, the dust and debris evidence of her despair. Normally perfectly maintained out of her feminine pride, the room now was utterly disorganized, and worse her plants wilted for lack of care and water. But she didn't care. Usagi was gone, and it was all her fault. Makoto wrapped her arms about her knees and cried until she had wept herself to sleep.

"These sixteen possess a fragment each of the Ginzuishou, Sailor Moon has another and I possess the last."

Chaos growled in frustration.

"It seems, dear opponent, that we are once again at a stalemate." Sailor Cosmos sighed.

"Not necessarily. Are you willing to wager that your friends could possibly beat my servants? It would be a contest not of power, but of physical and mental strength, as well as pure cunning."

"What do you propose?"

"Gather your friends to Elysion. I shall do the same for my servants. And there, we shall see who can Outwit, Outplay and Outlast the rest! The remaining Survivor shall be the victor, and that one shall decide the fate of Sailor Moon, the Ginzuishou and the world!"

Sailor Cosmos nodded once and disappeared.

Alone once again in the darkness, Chaos chuckled darkly. Stripped of their powers, those Sailor Senshi would never be able to be a match for her servants' strength, intelligence or cunning! Victory was once again at her fingertips!

* * *

Mamoru and all the senshi had gathered at Raye's temple. For the first time since Usagi had disappeared, they had all felt the desire, no, the _need _to gather once more at the Hikawa Shrine.

Together, they greeted one another. Most were silent, and unable to meet the other's eyes. Even Makoto's melt-in-your-mouth cookies tasted like ash. Such is the impact of despair upon the friends.

"Dammit!" cried Haruka. She slammed a fist against a wall. "Where has Usagi gone? It had to be dark forces at work!"

Michiru laid a gentle hand on her partner's shoulder. "The sea is stormy, but silent at the same time. It cannot, will not tell me anything!"

"I sense the same from the fire," said Raye quietly. "It knows something is wrong, but cannot give me a clear response. It only tells me that Usagi is gone. Somehow, the fire feels _hollow_. I can't say any more than that."

This was a bad sign. For both Raye and Michiru to experience such silence was both expected and unexpected. Each person had hoped against hope that someone would have been able to find out something about Usagi's whereabouts, but each attempt came up blank. It was almost as if she had never existed. Even her family and classmates seemed to have no recollection of her existance. It was only the fact that they all remembered her clearly that confirmed that she was truly a friend, and not a figment of their imagination.

Mamoru sat, head bowed and fingers laced through his hair. "She can't be gone. Usako can't be!"

Apart from the others, Setsuna stood pensively. "The only clue I have is that she is no longer in this time. But I'm not sure where she is! She's not in the future, she's not in the past and she's not in the present. It's almost as if she's outside time!"

"That's precisely where she is!"

A senshi stood, dressed all in white. She wore heart-shaped odangos in her silver-white hair, and carried a staff that vaguely resembled Sailor Moon's scepter. At her forehead, heart and throat were golden stars. Eight mouths gaped at her appearance. Who was this mysterious warrior?

"King Endymion, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto… I am Sailor Cosmos. Your dear friend, Sailor Moon, Usagi, is held in the grasp of Chaos at the far edge of the galaxy. You must come with me to save her! Chaos has proposed a contest in which your strength, wits and cunning must be used to the utmost extent to survive and rescue her. Come!"

"Wait!" Ami stood, grasping her schoolbag to her breast, "Please tell us why it is that no one else remembers Usagi! Why is it that only the eight of us know her and miss her!"

Sailor Cosmos bowed her head then raised it, with crystal tears sliding down her cheeks and catching the light. "It is because of what is at stake," she said. She opened her hand revealing a shard of the Ginzuishou.

Ami gasped. "The Ginzuishou! Then is she dead?"

The others cried out at this statement. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't!

Sailor Cosmos smiled tiredly. "No, your friend is still alive and safe, as long as I hold this. But the reason that you remember her is that you too possess fragments of the ginzuishou. You must fight, because each one of you that is defeated will yield up his or her life and crystal shard to the side of Chaos. If Chaos wins enough pieces of the Ginzuishou, then our lives and hopes will be over forever!"

Makoto stood, fists clenched. Her eyes were red-rimmed and nose swollen from tears, but she leapt to her feet ready to fight. "Then we mustn't cry anymore. We must fight."

Raye stood too. "We must fight for our princess."

"For our hope," added Setsuna.

"And for our future," concluded Ami.

Minako stood and faced the group. She was, after all, the leader of the senshi, especially in Sailor Moon's absence. "Then we will go, and we will fight, and we will win," she announced.

Sailor Cosmos held up a hand, but looked over the group with hope beginning to burn in her heart and eyes. "Before we go, I must tell you the rules of the competition. You will battle not only yourself, but each other and also revived enemies from the past. The Shitennou and the Black Moon Clan have also received these crystal shards and will fight against you because they desire the power that comes along with victory."

"The Shitennou!" Minako said, eyes wide. "Then that means that Kunzite…"

"And Nephrite," said Makoto.

"Jadeite," whispered Raye.

"And Zoicite," said Ami, "are back."

"Yes, they are, along with Diamond, Esmeraude, Rubeus and Sapphire," said Sailor Cosmos. "You will battle in Elysion, with little more than the clothes on your back. There, you must find shelter and food, as well as fight in challenges."

Haruka, who enjoyed camping was excited. "That's not so hard," she said. "Camping in the rough's a piece of cake."

"However," continued Sailor Cosmos, "You will not be able to transform into senshi nor use your powers. You will be prevented."

Mamoru shook his head. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that whatever the cost, we can get Usako back again. With powers, without them, I will fight barehanded to the end for my Princess."

For the first time, a genuine smile graced the lovely face of Cosmos. There _was_ hope, after all. "Then come."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cosmos had gathered its warriors as well. Each one was willing to fight the hated senshi once again, and were delighted to hear that she senshis' powers would be removed for the duration of the competition.

"Why not give us ours?" Jadeite asked. "Surely you aren't so hampered by something so mundane as 'fair play' are you?"

"It is not my choice," admitted Chaos. "Sailor Cosmos will have jurisdiction over your powers, as I have over the senshi."

"It seems to me that I really have no reason to fight for you," observed Nephrite. "I care nothing for the fate of the Moon Princess, nor of the silly crystal. In fact, I was quite content where I was, ruling over powerful nations."

"Power is what you seek?" Chaos inquired. Each of the eight before him nodded. "Then hear me. Power, wealth, youth… these are all things I can provide on an unlimited basis. You want to rule? How about ruling the world, and its wealth _forever_."

Rubeus pushed forward. "I think I can agree with that. How about I agree, and you can let everyone else go?"

"Impossible! The contest requires eight participants of my choosing, and you are the strongest, the most likely to succeed. Let me show you what your prize would be, should you win…"

Kunzite saw himself ruling the world, the Middle East returned to its former glory. Oases bloomed in the desert, and it became a place of power once more. Instead of a place of mere fear and ridicule, the world came to respect and honor the Middle East, to look upon it as the best the world had to offer. He bowed to Chaos in acquiescence.

Diamond saw the only thing he truly desired. He saw Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity at his beck and call. Queen Serenity as his wife. Queen Serenity in his bed…. He could not contain his lust. He too nodded.

Zoicite saw the world come to be his, but more importantly, he saw the rest of the Shitennou finally at his feet, as his servants. He saw Kunzite bringing him his food, Nephrite polishing his boots, and Jadeite as his amusement. That would definitely be an improvement from being the target of their ridicule and pity. He agreed to compete.

Rubeus saw the destruction and humiliation of the senshi. He saw them stripped, whipped and beaten, then made to dance for his amusement. The cruelties he would be able to inflict would be most pleasant. He nodded.

Nephrite saw the richest nations become more powerful, and then laying that power and wealth at his feet. He saw his power stretch to encircle the entire globe, to reach the stars and beyond. Intoxicating power… he smiled and nodded.

Esmeraude, as a woman desired a different kind of wealth and power than the others. She wanted to be desired, to be the most desirable woman in the world, to have nations and rulers and leaders fight for her amusement, approval and smile. She saw the very rich, old men and the very handsome, young men desire her and was flattered by Chaos' vision. She ignored the cringing expressions of seven men around her as she laughed, "Of course I will serve."

Jadeite saw people. He saw billions of people, the entire world population at his fingertips. With a snap of his fingers or wave of his hand, millions would die or live at his whim. The world would be remade in his image, and he could taste their energy, being expended at his every bidding. He smiled too, and agreed.

Sapphire. Sapphire was the difficult one. He didn't want wealth or power or glory. What he wanted was different, and his vision was one of peace. It was fulfillment of his brother's dreams and reflected glory. He saw his people out from under the terrible judgment thrust upon them by Crystal Tokyo. He saw that place emptied and repopulated by immigrants from Nemesis. But it wasn't until Diamond was seen upon the throne that Sapphire too nodded.

Chaos smiled. "Then go!" The eight disappeared, sent to Elysion to meet their first challenges and their opponents. At the very least, this would be very interesting.


	2. Day 1

Chapter 1: Day 1

In a flash, the seven senshi and Chiba Mamoru found themselves in a lush, grassy glade. Each had experienced something different in the transition. For Makoto it was like having lightening flash before her eyes. Ami sensed something akin to pixilation morphed with water, and Raye and Michiru felt like fire and water, respectively, had swooped down upon them and brought them here. Wherever "here" was, that is. Mamoru had not felt a sense of movement, just the observation that between one blink and the next the world had utterly changed. A few staggered, but most stood as if nothing had happened, and gazed about curiously.

Ami was heard to gasp. One hand covered her mouth, and the other tremblingly pointed across the meadow. There, not so far away stood eight enemies that they could have sworn had been defeated. True, Cosmos had warned them that the Shitennou and the Black Moon Clan were back, but most of them hadn't truly _believed_ it… not until now.

Raye hissed. "Jadeite. I thought your smug face had been forever reduced to moondust."

"Ah, Sailor Mars, a pleasure, as always." The blond Shitennou gave a military half-bow and raised his voice just enough to be clearly heard by the entire group. "I see that our little 'contest' shall be far more interesting with such _worthy_ opponents." His voice dripped with sarcasm upon uttering the word "worthy."

Makoto had to be held back. Although she did not recognize this Shitennou personally, at least not from _this_ lifetime, she had heard enough stories to make the hair on the back of her neck rise. "Interesting words coming from people who we already defeated!"

"Pure luck!" exclaimed Rubeus, hot color already flooding his face. "Try again, and see how your _luck_ holds up this time!"

Haruka and Makoto were clearly ready to charge when a group of five materialized between them. There stood Sailor Cosmos, along with the human forms of Helios, Luna and Artemis. A dark shadowy form also stood there, its outline wavering, unsure of its final form.

"Contestants," said Cosmos, "you stand here before us fighting for the fate of a very special person and the fate of the world. You will form two teams, and compete together to win prizes. There are two kinds of challenges, Reward Challenges and Immunity Challenges. Those that win the Reward Challenges receive a reward to make survival here in Elysion easier. Those that win Immunity Challenges do _not_ have to attend Tribal Council. Those that _lose_ the Immunity Challenge will attend Tribal Counsel that evening, where the tribe will vote a member out. As one's tribe dwindles, it becomes harder to survive. For energy must be spent on food and shelter and in challenges. At challenges where the numbers are uneven, either members of the larger tribe will sit out or members of the smaller tribe will take extra turns. Either way, it is important to win as many challenges as possible.

Mina nudged Raye. "This sounds vaguely familiar. Isn't there some American TV show like this?"

The shadowy figure now drew forward, its form coalescing into something surprisingly feminine. "For those who do not recognize me, I am Chaos." She smiled appreciatively as there were several muttered oaths and gasps from the senshi. "I am glad to see that I am not forgotten. Your prizes are the life of Sailor Moon, also known as Tsukino Usagi and the future Neo-Queen Serenity, and the destiny of the Ginzuishou." She nodded at the dark warriors to her left. "You, especially know what that might win you."

Haruka took off her coat and began rolling up her sleeves. "Bring them on. The eight of us can take the eight of them any day of the week."

"Not so fast, Wind Warrior," said Chaos. "No one said you'd be fighting as you are! There are few more ground rules, and these three will be your enforcers." She gestured to the immobilized forms of Helios, Artemis and Luna.

"Whatever rules there, can be gotten around," smirked Zoicite to Kunzite.

"Oh, and just in case anyone thinks to think they can cheat," Chaos said, in obvious response to Zoicite's aside, "that will also result in automatic expulsion from the game."

Cosmos picked up where Chaos had left off. "Here are some more ground rules:  
1) No magic. Only physical and mental abilities will be utilized. We decided that in some contexts your more unusual abilities would provide unfair advantages.  
2) As you will be teammates with some of your enemies, physical combat outside of the contests is disallowed.  
3) Attacks during the contests designed to severely hurt, maim, or kill another contestant is forbidden.  
4) You must build your own shelter and provide your own food.  
5) Sabotage of another tribe or teammate's equipment or personal property is forbidden.  
6) You may not conspire to share the prize. If you break any of these rules, you will be automatically removed from the game."

"Of course, there's more to losing the game than just not being able to win anymore. One that loses the game also loses that one's life and star seed." She gazed pointedly at each contestant, allowing the seriousness of the competition to sink in. This was definitely no mere "game."

"What proof do we have that you truly have captured Sailor Moon?" asked Setsuna. "Before we agree to these terms, how do we know that we are truly fighting for her?"

Diamond piped up for the first time. "I demand to see the future Neo-Queen Serenity!"

He received several glares that, if the old homage "if looks could kill" was true… he would have been dead several times over. Chaos had to resist rubbing her hands together in glee. Already the tensions were building! This was going to be very, very entertaining.

After a moment to collect herself from her unholy thoughts, she acquiesced. "As you have requested. Behold! Sailor Moon!"

Above them appeared Usagi still in her form as Sailor Moon. She was bruised and battered, but still whole. Initially, she appeared unconscious, but slowed opened her eyes. They seemed bleak for a moment, hopelessness reflecting in their depths. Upon gazing upon Mamoru, she murmured the most painful words he could have heard: "Mamo-chan, I'm sorry I let you down…"

"Usako!" Mamoru cried in tortured tones. He felt to his knees, eyes welling with tears. "Give her back to me, give her back! Take me instead! Usa…"

Beside him, Setsuna and Makoto comforted him, gently laying a hand on an arm or shoulder. By their mere presence he was reminded that his pain was not a lone one, but that others shared it and in that sharing was bound together in a common goal. Running hands through his unruly hair, he looked back up at his love. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he was not ashamed. Love and grief were not emotions to suppress or ignore, because while those same emotions meant admitting vulnerabilities they also made one stronger in unseen and often surprising ways.

Through her pain and immobilization, Usagi was finally able to focus sharply on her friends. And although it clearly cost her a great deal, she smiled. "I'm okay," she said, obviously lying, but wanting to offer some solace, "Mamo-chan, I love you." And with those words, she once again was whisked away to some unknown place beyond sight and sound, but not beyond love.

He stood and faced his enemies. "Bring it on."

"Yeah right," taunted Nephrite. "What, six girls and two pansies against seven _men_ and a lady? We'll take you _down_."

_Six_ girls and _two_ men? For a moment Mamoru looked back blankly. There were seven women and him… Oh right. Haruka. He was about to respond when Chaos broke through his thoughts abruptly.

"Not so fast. There's another twist to our game." With a gesture, Luna and Artemis each stepped forward, eyes blank. They were clearly under the control of Chaos as well. They stood with what looked like a bowl that contained colored stones. "The colored stone you pick indicates what team or tribe you will play for. Step forward and learn your fate."

The sixteen people stepped and chose a colored stone.

"Now, on this side, I want everyone with an orange stone, and on the other, everyone with a blue stone."

Mamoru was relieved to note that Diamond was on the other team as well as Kunzite. Unfortunately, Ami and Makoto were also on the other team. On his team, he was pleased to note that they'd have the benefit of Haruka's strength and Setsuna's stability. But the worst thing was that the most annoying person in the whole group was also on his team… Esmeraude. Already her grating laughter was making him itch to stuff something in her mouth or seal it closed. Something, anything to just shut her up!

"Damn," muttered Haruka, "what I wouldn't give for some duct tape." Mamoru silently agreed.

The two teams or "tribes" gathered together at the appropriate starting mat. Although they didn't want to, it seemed pretty important to do a quick meet and greet. On the blue tribe mat were Mamoru, Haruka, Setsuna, Sapphire, Nephrite, Raye, Esmeraude and Jadeite. The orange tribe consisted of Michiru, Makoto, Kunzite, Ami, Zoicite, Diamond, Rubeus, and Mina.

Chaos and Cosmos led the two tribes down a path to a lake. In the lake, but closer to the far side was an island of sorts with two odd boxes or chests on top. Leading from their side of the shore to the island were a couple of odd "ladders."

Mina clapped her hands with excitement. "Monkey bars! I _love_ the monkey bars!" She danced about earning herself a glare of disapproval from Kunzite.

Cosmos gestured at Chaos. "From here on out, we will be observers. Never think that you can do anything without our knowledge, for we will be looking for any violations of the rules. From the point forward, any questions may be directed to our proxies," she motioned to Helios, Luna and Artemis, "although what they _may_ answer too, is restricted!"

Chaos clapped her hands once and dark magic spiraled around the three, returning them to their animal forms. They blinked, finally broken free from the terrible restraints upon their spirits.

"Remember my dears," Chaos purred, without the slightest _real_ affection, "we'll be watching!"

In a flash of light and a swirl of smoke those two supreme senshi were gone, leaving 16 puzzled humans, now devoid of mystical powers, two talking cats and a horned Pegasus. The horse bowed its head, shaking its mane. "It will be nice to fly again, but being human is definitely more convenient," he was heard to murmur to the cats. They laughed softly and agreed.

"All right. This is your first Reward Challenge. The reward? It is the choice of shelters, and where you will sleep and find your food will be very important to maintaining your strength in the coming challenges."

"Your challenge is a relay race," said Artemis. "You are to cross the monkey bars to the island, one at a time, retrieve a puzzle piece from the correct chest and return it to here, tagging your next tribe member. Once you have retrieved all of your puzzle pieces you must assemble the three-dimensional puzzle." He indicated the convenient tables behind their starting mats. "The first tribe with the puzzle intact and all of its members on the mat wins choice of shelters."

Luna now stepped forward. "There are a few special rules as well:  
First, every member must complete the course. No one may run the course a second time in place of a player who is physically weaker.  
Second, you may only bring back one puzzle piece at a time.  
Third, if you drop into the water on the way to the island, you must come back and start again. If you fall into the water on the way from the island, you may climb the ladder on the side of the island and try again from that point. You may not swim instead of use the bars to cross to the island platform.  
Fourth, any attempts to cheat will be prevented. If you drop an opponent's puzzle piece in the ocean, it will magically reappear in their chest. If you drop your puzzle piece on the way back, that dropped piece will also return to the correct chest and you must turn around and go back to retrieve it again. Are there any questions?"

There were, but everyone was so dazed by all of the rules that they just shook their heads "no."

"All right," said Helios, "take a moment and figure out your strategies." The two groups began placing their members in order of attempts, and after a bit of squabbling, gained some order. Before their nervous energy could explode, Helios announced, "Survivors on your marks, GO!"

Chosen first for their team, Ami mounted the monkey bars. Directly beside her, and going fast was Haruka. She had chosen to go first to get it over with. Ami wasn't very strong at things like this; shed' prefer a good puzzle instead. Slowly, one at a time, but still as fast she dared, she swung from bar to bar until she was almost halfway. She swung again but miscalculated, lost her hold and fell into the water. She had to swim back and try again.

In the time it took Ami to swim back, Haruka had made it to the platform in the center and had her piece in hand, stuffed into a pocket, and was on her way back. Jadeite was next for their team and praised the gods that he had been diligent in his training. He was slower than he had been however; still getting used to having his body back. It was strange moving about again and his muscles felt tight. He only hoped he could work up to a decent pace. He had to at least match the Wind Warrior's speed; he couldn't let a _woman_ beat him, even if she was on his side.

Again, Ami mounted the bars but took a brief moment to calculate the distance to the platform, the distance between each bar, the angular momentum required to swing between each bar and the optimal velocity in which to move based upon her physical strength. Prepared, she grabbed a bar and again swung one by one, this time using her calculations to accurately grab each bar and make it to the other side. She made it just seconds ahead of the stiff Jadeite. They grabbed their pieces almost in sync, stuffed them in pockets and remounted the bars.

The others on the shore cheered loudly for their teammates, but Ami's team cheered with slightly heavier hearts because knew they were behind. They would have to make up some serious time. Ami and Jadeite both made it back at the same time and tagged the next runners: Makoto and Mamoru.

Mamoru didn't want to beat Makoto, chivalrously feeling beating a girl was wrong, but he also knew that she could hold her own fairly well. He had a game to win and he had to do it fast, for Usako. Determination and love for her beat out his pride and he flung himself from bar to bar as fast as his body would allow him without falling.

Makoto could indeed hold her own and was matching him almost rung for rung. She was almost tempted to let him get there first, after all, he had both his beloved and future daughter at stake, but she knew that Ami had cost them, although not purposely so. Anyone could fall from the bars, even the most athletic. The other side was one up on them. She had to make to the other side before he did. Her incredible strength allowed her get a burst of momentum and she pulled ahead of him at the middle of the course.

Mamoru chided himself for thinking for an instant that he should go easy on Makoto simply because she's of the "weaker sex." Makoto was now beating him, without any weakness or leniency on his part. He forced himself to move faster. His arms hurt and his hands burned with the cold of the metal bars. But he made it and grabbed his piece several seconds after she had taken her own.

Makoto's teammates cheered for her as she made it back to the other side without any issues at all and tagged Zoicite, next in line. Zoicite made it a third of the way before losing his grip on the bars and falling with a splash into the lake below, forcing him to start again.

Mamoru's team also cheered for him (or rather screamed very loudly for him to move his butt) as he touched down on the other side and tapped Sapphire next.

Sapphire, although had been nearly as stiff as Jadeite, had prepared with some stretches and now nimbly flung himself from bar to bar. He remembered climbing trees with his brother when they were children; racing each other to the top of the tree. This was no different, he told himself and he had no trouble getting decent momentum to cross the bars.

Zoicite fell twice more before finally making it to the other side, cursing himself for forgetting so much of his abilities in death. Physical coordination should be much easier to organize than _this_! This shouldn't be that hard, but then acrobatics had never been his forte before. He preferred ground sports to flinging himself about like a chimp. But he knew if he didn't do this, he'd never win the competition and he was scared to find out just what Chaos would do if he attempted to cheat.

"COME ON ZOICITE! COME ON!" his tribe cried from the shore. Oh he would be so screwed if _he_ was the one to make them to lose this. That blue-haired man had already made it back to his team and another, the senshi of fire if he didn't miss his guess. Determinedly, he gripped each bar one by one swinging himself until at last he too touched down on the shore.

Diamond took the next turn. But really this wasn't his thing either. Just like Sapphire he forced himself to pretend this was just like when Sapphire would make him race to the top of the trees in the garden. He practically cheered with joy when he made it to the platform. This was cake, he thought to himself. However on the way back, he made a fatal error. Where all of the other contestants had stuffed their puzzle piece into a pocket, gripped between their teeth or otherwise secured, he had tried to hold his in his hand. Crossing monkey bars with something in one's hand is not helpful. So, due to his lack of observation, his piece slipped from his hand and into the water, forcing him to turn around and swing back. Once he had it back in his hand he began the trek back again. He glanced over to the other side, that miko was already back and another was halfway across. A man with long, wavy brown hair swung himself across with relative ease. He saw Esmeraude still had yet to take her turn. He smirked, perhaps her turn would give them the chance to catch up. While looking over to them, his attention was diverted from the monkey bars and he swung too late and fell into the water. He had to swim back to the platform and start again. Okay, not good, he thought as he started again. Third time was certainly the charm as he touched down again just as the other man, the others called him Nephrite in their cheering, did. This was very bad.

Kunzite knew they were in some serious trouble. He had thought Ami was bad, but this white-haired pansy had totally screwed up, even worse than Zoicite. At least Zoicite had really tried, but this sissy could not have cared less. He jumped up to the first bar and began swinging as fast as his training had taught him to, not once losing sight of his goal. He wasn't the leader of the Shitennou for nothing.

Esmeraude was on her turn. As Diamond had predicted, she had a lot of trouble with the course. She couldn't help it, she thought to herself. She was a lovely woman, but she wasn't made for physical tasks such as these. But she pushed herself to finish, just to get it over and done with. She was in the center of the bars when the silver-haired man from the other team passed her. He certainly was handsome, but not as handsome as her Prince Diamond. Her hands started to slip and she fell in the water. She swam back to shore to start again. She couldn't fall again, she couldn't afford that. She wanted to be done with this so their last runner could go and they could win.

Kunzite barely noticed the other runner at all. He had to keep focused on his task. He made it to the other side and picked up his piece and began the trip back.

Esmeraude finally made it to the other side, and with her piece stuffed in her décolletage, swung from bar to bar. She was just behind her handsome opponent. She touched down half a minute after he did and she tagged their final racer, the Guardian of Time, Setsuna or Sailor Pluto.

Setsuna fairly flew from bar to bar, racing for her piece. Mina had started a minute before her, but if she could still get this last piece and put the puzzle together first, it wouldn't matter. And they still had Michiru and Rubeus left to race on their side. Setsuna was confident that their team would win this. She grabbed her piece and dashed back across the monkey bars to the other side.

Her team members joined her at the table, struggling to see how their pieces fit together.

Michiru was on the platform when she saw the other team already putting the puzzle together. They still had one racer to go. She was beginning to doubt the possibility of success, at least for this challenge. She began swinging herself back, determined to at least finish.

"Okay, now this goes here." Mamoru spoke aloud. He had always liked doing puzzles; he was good at them.

Sapphire pointed to a spot. "That one goes there."

That was the last piece; they had their puzzle fully assembled. It was a model of their prize, a large chest. They stood, jumped to the mat and cheered.

The other team hung their heads in disappointment. They had given their all. Rubeus kicked the ground, he hadn't even gotten a turn.

"Congratulations to the Blue Tribe." Helios told them. "You get to choose between the Palace or the Temple. The Palace is a better shelter, but the Temple area will have a much better food source. You will also receive a chest full of supplies. The chest contains pots for boiling water and cooking food, a fishing spear, knives and machetes, a bag of rice, a bag of beans, a spice rack for making your food taste better and some flint for starting a fire. Orange Tribe, you will also receive supplies but only the bare basics and no flint, I'm afraid."

Mamoru and his team talked it over, with several people, notably Nephrite and Haruka arguing for the shelter with the better food source. "We'll take the temple," he said.

Luna nodded. "Your chest will be waiting for you at the temple then. Here's a map for you to follow and the key to your chest." She back-flipped in the air, and a map appeared.

"Wait," said Helios, his golden horn glowing more brightly, "before you go… a gift."

A bright bluish light sprung up and coalesced in to an odd fabric band on their right arms. The bands were blue and had a logo that indicated that they belonged to the temple. "You are now the temple tribe, as identified by your buffs. You must wear them at all times. Artemis will go with you. He will be there for two reasons: To offer you aid by warning you of dangerous items or poisonous plants, and he will also act as the eyes and ears of Cosmos and Chaos. You _will_ be under watch all of the time, so be sure to follow the rules!"

Mamoru nodded. Somehow he had become the leader and spokesperson for their tribe. "We will." The tribe turned and walked down through the forest in search of their new, temporary home. Artemis followed circumspectly, as a cat would.

Once the Temple Tribe had disappeared from sight and out of earshot, Helios turned his attention to the remaining group. "By default, you will make shelter at the Palace. As such," he paused his horn lighting up again, this time with a hot orange glow. Once again, buffs appeared on their right arms, this time orange and with a "Palace" logo on them. "Be forewarned that although it is warmer and more secure than the Temple, you will have to work hard to find enough food to keep up your strength. Luna will accompany you for the same reason that Artemis followed the Temple Tribe. Palace tribe I suggest you get a move on. The sun sets in a few hours."

They grumbled, with Kunzite and Makoto picking up the meager supplies provided, and made their way "home."

On the way to the Temple, Esmeraude had once again identified herself as by far, the most _annoying_ member of the tribe. No one could bear her laughter and vanity for long, not even the long-suffering Setsuna or silent Sapphire. The more volatile Jadeite, Nephrite and Haruka were ready to strangle her when she let out another screech behind them.

"I'm _so_ hot! Are we there yet? Aiieee!" her piercing shriek sent daggers threw everyone's eardrums. "My nail!"

Jadeite spun on her. He couldn't take the incessant chatter of this ninny any longer! "Can't you just shut up? Just for five minutes? Please!"

Her response? She laughed. "Five minutes!" she crowed, "Why I've been silent for hours and days! I'm the best at being silent there ever was!" She didn't have a fan, but she tried to hide her face coyly behind her hair and shoulder, laughing obnoxiously.

Jadeite was not amused. His eyes narrowed, he turned from her and stomped angrily away to the front of the procession. Maybe, just maybe her voice wouldn't carry quite so clearly at the front of the line. Jadeite could hope, couldn't he?

Somehow at the front of the group, Mamoru marched silently. On his back he had a haversack holding the beans, and he paused now and then to make sure he was going in the right direction.

"Endymion," Jadeite said.

Mamoru ignored him. This did not help Jadeite's mood. Although it was true that he was often cold, calculating and admittedly arrogant, today's events had just about pushed him over the edge. He was ready to fight, to take his frustrations out on someone, anyone, and here someone was… ignoring him!

Jadeite couldn't hold back anymore and slugged Mamoru hard on the shoulder. Mamoru dropped his sack of beans in shock and surprise. The surprised expression on Mamoru's face didn't soothe Jadeite's temper any. Mamoru behaved as if he hadn't even seen the blond Shitennou!

Mamoru held up a hand placatingly. He reached up to his ears and withdrew something… two small somethings, one from each ear! They were white and slightly fluffy. He smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were there. Esmeraude's laughter got on my nerves, and we passed some weird plant with fluffy stuff on it like cotton. I picked some up and made earplugs." He dug into his left pants pocket and withdrew a handful of the stuff. "Do you want some?"

It was Jadeite's turn to be surprised. Was this his enemy offering him something to make their journey more comfortable? How… utterly unexpected. Without his realizing it, Jadeite had reached out and plucked a small amount from Mamoru's hand, rolling it into balls to form makeshift earplugs. "Thanks," he muttered.

With a sigh, Jadeite noticed something remarkable! Although the sound of Esmeraude's laughter was still audible, it was now so distant that it only bothered him on a subconscious level. If he tried hard enough to think about something else… something like ruling the world, that is… it was almost like she wasn't even there. He sighed with relief, and bent to pick up the fallen sack of beans. He shrugged at Mamoru as if to say "it's my turn now." Typically, Jadeite made no overt gestures to show friendship, but he demonstrated something unexpected… gratitude.

Mamoru was about to speed up to catch the Shitennou before he disappeared into the forest underbrush when they suddenly broke through into a clearing. Before them stood a beautiful temple, but it looked neglected or abandoned. True, there were no broken pillars or fallen walls, but the entire structure looked… sad. Behind him, Mamoru heard a faint clanging. Now that they had stopped, he surreptitiously removed the fluff from his ears, somehow knowing that it would be invaluable tonight. In a group of eight people, half of whom he didn't know, _someone _was bound to be a snorer, fitful sleeper or worse… sleepwalker. He grinned wryly to himself, his expression thankfully invisible in the darkness. With their luck, Esmeraude would turn out to talk and _laugh_ in her sleep.

Slowly, one by one, each member of the tribe broke through the brush into the clearing. Haruka arrived side by side with Sapphire. Strangely enough, the strong woman and quiet man had found a little bit of peace in each other's company. She carried another bag of supplies, while he carried the lighter, but bulkier utensils, which had been source of the earlier the clanging noise. Setsuna had offered to carry a load, but had been "chivalrously" prevented from doing so, surprisingly by Nephrite. It was odd, but the "bad guys" of the group didn't seem all that _bad_.

Next was Raye, carrying one of the most important pieces of gear, the flint. It had seemed appropriate somehow that their fire priestess carried the flint used to make fire. There was symmetry to it.

After Raye stumbled into the clearing, nearly dropping from fatigue, there was nothing for a long time. Mamoru sighed. Esmeraude. Wonderful. Would he have to go back through the forest, in the dark, looking for a person who he found frankly obnoxious? A high pitched shriek brought both relief and resignation. There she was. At least she hadn't gotten herself lost, but darn it, as Haruka said, where's the duct tape?

In the meantime, Raye had successfully started a fire, and Sapphire had begun dinner. Nephrite, Jadeite and Haruka had gathered fire and had made makeshift torches to explore their new "home."

It turned out that when Helios had said that the temple would not make a good shelter, he hadn't been temple was beautiful, but largely a structure consisting of pillars and a roof. With no walls, it would be very difficult to protect themselves from the elements or any aggressive animals.

On the plus side, Setsuna had discovered that the food situation was even better than they had hoped. While there was no pantry, refrigerator or minimart down the road, they were surrounded by an orchard loaded with fruit and there was a nearby lake where they could likely catch fish.

After their meal of surprisingly good rice and beans, the eight curled up around the fire to sleep. Everything else could wait for tomorrow and daylight.

On the other side of Elysion, the other tribe made their way to the Palace. Losing had already ruffled quite a few tempers, and petty arguments were beginning to erupt left and right. Diamond was picking at every suggestion or decision that Kunzite made, suggesting subtly that Kunzite's poor leadership was the reason why they had lost. This was particularly ironic, since their loss could be directly attributed to Diamond's pathetic performance on the monkey bars.

Meanwhile, Rubeus, being the ladies' man that he believed he was, had tried to hit on every woman, particularly annoying Michiru, who was already in a committed relationship with Haruka, and Makoto who refused to be treated like "a piece of meat."

He even made a few semi-fake passes at Zoicite telling him that he'd be "awfully cute in a dress and pair of heels."

That comment made Zoicite's fingers itch to hurl a nice crystal shard the size of a tree branch through Rubeus' torso. Of course, he admitted, doing so would break more than one of those silly rules. He'd not only be using the forbidden magic, but he would also severely injure a fellow player on purpose and outside the realm of one of the competitions.

Makoto, on the other hand, had to be forcibly held back from beating Rubeus to a pulp, or at least "changing his gender," as she said. Ami and Mina carefully ushered their thunderously angry friend away from the presence of that annoying redhead. In reality, they were protecting Rubeus, although he never would have admitted it.

Rubeus was also beginning to get on the nerves of Diamond, throwing outraged glares and not-so-subtly stated hints that he would have his revenge. The head of the Black Moon clan ignored his subordinate. This game was a bore and his tribemates were a bore and Elysion was a bore. All he could think of was the delectable Sailor Moon.

The group continued trudging along. Those towards the back of the queue did not know nor care where they went; only that they got there soon. Oddly, there was no moon that night. Usually, even a new moon gave a hint of light somewhere, but the night was utterly black. Suddenly, Kunzite stopped. Those who would not looking where they were going plowed into the one directly ahead. He could see it. He could see their palace.

Their palace. He could suddenly remember Beryl's voice, commanding him whether he wished to or not. He remember teaching his protégé Zoicite, dealing with the bickering of Nephrite and the fierce intensity of Jadeite. But this palace was different. It looked just like the Dark Kingdom palace, but this one had a different _feeling_ to it. There was not the heavy, dank rot here that had hung about that other palace. No, this one was empty and lonely, if such a word could be used to describe a building, but it was neither dark nor evil in spirit.

Something deep inside resonated inside that broad chest. A heart which had been blinded was beginning to see again. The veil was lifting and he was beginning to feel confused. His eyebrows drew together as he forced his physical body to not respond to the insecurities his mind and heart were experiencing. Without a word or explanation or apology, he forged ahead, toward that palace of memories.

Despite the hunger experienced by the group, there was little they could eat without first being cooked among their supplies. So, they simply made camp inside the foyer of the palace. Tomorrow, when light broke they could figure out what to do next.


	3. Day 2

Disclosure: We do not own Sailor Moon or Survivor. We are not being paid anything for this fiction.

Sailor Moon Survivor

Chapter 2: Day 2

At dawn's early light, the members of the Palace Tribe slowly revived. It was tough. They were hungry and because of that they hadn't slept very well. Ami was the first out. For her, the lack of flint and steel was not a problem. She knew how to start a fire just with her glasses.

Zoicite hobbled out of the palace grateful to hear the crackle of a warm fire. He looked up to see the computer geek slowly looking around at the forest. "Is there a reason you are just staring off into space?"

Ami looked up at him harshly. "I'm not just staring off into space. I'm trying to get a better look around. I know they said we wouldn't have much food here, but if I remember correctly, you can eat certain roots and such, and they actually taste pretty good. Also I noticed an abundance of insect and rodent life. We won't starve."

Zoicite cringed. "You expect us to eat bugs and rats?"

"Would you prefer starvation? Insects actually have a better protein count than the rats and they are considered a delicacy in many countries." Ami reached down and picked a small beetle off the ground. "See, this is mostly just muscle, after all they are invertebrates. It's all muscle and cartilage."

"There is no way in hell I am eating a bug." Diamond declared as he joined them at the fire. "I am a prince, I only eat food of the highest quality."

Zoicite smirked. "One word: escargot."

"That is different," Diamond stated, "Snails are not insects."

"Yeah they are," Zoicite argued.

Ami shook her head. "No, they really are not. Insects are invertebrates with six legs. Snails are the common name for nearly all members of the Molluscan class _Gastropoda_, which includes slugs. In fact, the term _Gastropoda_ is from the Latin words for 'stomach' and 'foot,' as such creatures appear to crawl upon their bellies."

Both Diamond and Zoicite just stared at her for a few minutes. Ami blushed, realizing that once again she was acting like one of her teachers.

Diamond tore away and looked at Zoicite smugly. "See?"

"They're still disgusting," Zoicite countered.

"Yes they are," Diamond agreed unexpectedly.

* * *

Mamoru had not slept the entire night. He couldn't even force himself to even go to bed. Not when his Usako was lost somewhere, needing him. How could he sleep knowing that? He simply sat at their fire, poking it with a stick every now and then and adding a new log as needed. The sun was just peaking over the horizon.

"Usa…" he whispered.

Footsteps caught his attention. "Have you been out all night?" Sapphire asked congenially as he sat down. He held no malice towards the man. A part of him felt sympathetic for his problem. He remembered the longing he'd felt for Petz just minutes before he had died.

Mamoru didn't even look up. "Usa…" he whispered by way of answer.

Sapphire sighed. "You sound like my brother. I guess I can understand that you're worried about her, but if you don't get some sleep, you're not going to be any good to her or to us. We're your teammates. If you want to save her, you have to be at one hundred percent."

"What do you care?" Mamoru snapped. "It's not like she matters to you at all. You have no vested interest in her, only the crystal."

"Now, that's not true and you know it. I never cared about the crystal. The only thing in this universe that I can really say I care about is my brother." Sapphire snapped. "I follow him. Everything I do is for him." Sapphire looked into the fire. "I never got a chance to say it before, but I am grateful to you and to your Usagi or Sailor Moon, whoever she is. You tried to help save my brother and myself, despite what we did to you and your planet. I am grateful. Because of that, if I win this, I plan on bringing her back to you. I am certain my brother would agree."

For the first time, Mamoru felt a distant ray of hope. Yes, others here did have a vested interested in Usagi. One of them would win. Even if he didn't see the end, Usagi would be saved.

* * *

At the fire, Makoto busily prepared a meal of insects, roots, berries and a tiny portion of their rice. Thankfully, their supplies had included one machete and a cooking pot, the absolute minimum for any chef. For the most part, the other members agreed to not ask just _what_ their portion consisted of, and just shut up and ate it.

Unsurprisingly, both Diamond and Zoicite initially threw a fit about the food. They refused to eat it; to even try to see if the meal they were served was palatable. Bad idea… for a couple of reasons: First, Makoto was stronger than both of them and could, if pushed, hold them down and push the food down their throats. It was not a good idea to offend the chef! Secondly, Kunzite had decreed that everyone had to keep his or her strength up, and would not be allowed to miss even a single meal.

To everyone's delight, not only was the meal _not _disgusting, but it was also absolutely unrecognizable! There were no rats' tails, beetle carapaces or snail shells. It was simply amazing what Makoto could do with a single large machete as her chef's knife!

Ami could not help but smile a _little_ smugly at Zoicite's unrestrained expressions of delight and praise at the meal. While Makoto had been the one to prepare the meal, _she_ had been the one to identify the edible food sources about them and to teach others how to gather their supplies.

After the mid-morning meal, Kunzite surprisingly told Makoto that it was a good meal. As this was the most he had said at one time, she caught her breath as he continued after a lengthy pause. "Sailor Jupiter, what supplies will you require to prepare further meals?"

She blinked in surprise. The last thing she had expected was any sort of deference from him, of all people!

Minako took this moment to come up, give Makoto a big hug and thank her for the food. "Mako-chan, it was simply marvelous! We had such _luck_ finding all of those grubs and things. Hi Kunzite!" she turned her dazzling grin at him. "What'cha up to?"

It was the old adage, what would happen if an immovable object encountered an irresistible force? Well, the perky blonde's good humor was irresistible, and Kunzite at least appeared immovable. As scientists had often speculated, the world ended.

Rather, Kunzite's stern façade cracked, which was akin to the world ending. He smiled. Well… Kunzite smiled, for him. One corner of his mouth stretched in a manner that was not angry, aggressive, mocking or challenging. Mina herself was stunned for an impressive millisecond before grabbing him by the wrist.

"Come on, Kunz!" she chirped, "We have to go and explore the palace. I bet there's lots of supplies in there we can use!"

The _senshi_ leader dragged off a speechless Shitennou into the castle, leaving behind a dumbfounded Makoto.

"Sounds like a plan to me…" Mako-chan struggled to hold back her laughter.

Unfortunately, not everyone in the Palace Tribe was so helpful. Frankly, Diamond and Rubeus were useless. Not only did they eat more than their share, but they also refused to do any work! There was plenty to do, too. They had a hatchet with which to cut kindling for their fire, and buckets scrounged from somewhere to draw water. Since the nearest water source was a hefty fifteen minute walk away, the tribe members were taking turns fetching water, but not those two! No, they just sat around and complained. Or, Rubeus sat around and Diamond stood around, refusing to get his white pants dirty.

So, while Makoto stood trying to prepare their supper, Zoicite chopped wood shirtless, revealing a lean, but well muscled physique. While Kunzite and Minako scoured the palace looking for blankets, stored food and other useable items, Michiru and Ami were taking turns hauling water up and down the faint track to the stream.

Suddenly, not along the path, Michiru felt a faint _tugging_ sensation. What was that? She stopped in her tracks and looked around. As she was still in eyeshot of the others, Ami came over to make sure everything was all right. "What's wrong Michiru?"

"There's something important nearby," she said, whipping her head about quickly.

Ami was a little surprised, but she knew that Michiru had an uncanny connection to the water, even in civilian form. "Do you sense water nearby?"

"I think so… but I'm not sure. It's definitely not the ocean. But I can sense turbulent little waves somewhere."

Ami scanned the surrounding area. She didn't see anything, hear anything… but wait. She could definitely smell that there was water nearby. The question was where?

Her glance bounced off of a few trees, ferns and other shrubs… wait! Weren't those hemlocks? Hemlocks never grew anywhere without a good source of water nearby. And those ferns, they needed a lot of water too. Ami walked off the path towards the towering trees and nearly fell into a hidden spring. It was the size of a bathtub with gloriously clear water. Best of all, the spring was home to some crawfish, another excellent source of protein.

"Ami?" Michiru had followed her and sank to her knees in a combination of relief and delight. It was hard for Michiru to be so far from the ocean. But this small pool, with the water bubbling up from somewhere below, had a feel very similar to a small sea. From a more practical point of view, this spring was much, much closer to the palace, and looked very clear and clean.

Suddenly, life here looked a lot easier.

* * *

"You know, we really shouldn't eat all of our rice and beans up now. We should conserve," said Nephrite.

"Yeah," replied Jadeite, "says the one who eats the most!"

"My stunning good looks and impressive physique require adequate nourishment."

"What? You have as much hair as a _girl_. Even Zoicite is less vain than you."

The two Shitennou continued to growl at each other. Whether it was lack of sleep, being in a strange place, being resurrected without warning or just their usual means of interacting was unknown. What _was_ known was that it was seriously getting on everyone's nerves.

Raye and Haruka couldn't take it anymore. "Can you please just _shut_ _up_?" exclaimed the fire _senshi_, "you're giving me a headache! Or if you must argue, go somewhere else and be productive while you do!"

Haruka just stood there and glowered, towering over the two seated men. She didn't even have to crack her knuckles. Her glare said more than enough.

"And what do you suggest we do, Oh gracious goddess?" retorted Jadeite. "We have fire, we have food, we have wood… all that's left to do is conserve our energy and keep winning challenges." He stretched luxuriously and laid back, arms crossed beneath his head.

Behind them, the campfire snapped and crackled ominously. Suddenly a very pointy, very hard object rammed itself into Jadeite's shin. "OW!"

And again. "OW!! What the hell?" He scrambled up rubbing the injured area. Nephrite had already gotten the "hint" and had leapt to his feet.

"Get your butt off the ground, before I _make_ you," Raye hissed. Her right leg was cocked back ready to give him another taste of her wrath.

"Okay, okay." For a young man, he sure groaned a lot, but that was probably because he was still stiff. Definitely time to stretch… Small pops, cracks, snaps and creaks exploded from Jadeite's joints. Especially impressive was the "fire cracker" effect when he released the tension in his spine. The relief was indescribable. At least until a Raye kicked him a third time!

"Dammit woman! Those shoes should be illegal! And isn't kicking me against the rules?"

"Not at all," she smiled sweetly. "The rules state that I cannot injure you with a view to maiming or death. Nothing was said about a little… 'encouragement.'" The smile went from sweet to ferocious.

Despite himself, Jadeite found himself intrigued and charmed. This woman was nothing like others he knew. She was fiery, intelligent, beautiful and above all forceful. Those three small bruises had gone a long way towards him developing respect for her.

Nephrite ignored the other two and turned to Haruka, who was nearly his height. Too bad he couldn't loom over her impressively. Height gave such a psychological advantage. With an inner sigh, he bowed to her exaggeratedly. "What task do you set me, my lady?"

Haruka snorted. "Call me that again, and I'll make _you_ a lady. Get going at gathering wood, for a start. After you have a big enough pile, you can start hauling water and then boiling it so that we can drink it." She continued to list other tasks that needed to be done, and his grin became more and more forced. Clearly, it would have been better to cooperate from the beginning, because this blond warrior wasn't going to let him shirk one bit.

He just nodded, squared his shoulders and hefted their hatchet to go begin on his first task. If anything Sailor Uranus reminded him of a female Kunzite. Rule number one: Never cross Kunzite. He now added to that list: Never cross Haruka.

* * *

The white-haired Shitennou was bemused. This girl was a puzzle. One moment she was a mere child, the next she behaved like the leader she purported to be. In the midst of these thoughts, Venus spun around to face him, clearly dropping the childish façade she wore not five minutes before.

"All right Kunzite," she said, "I think we need to have a talk, you and I."

"About?"

"Strategy! What else? I don't want to go lose my life or star seed any more than you do, I'm sure. And that's exactly what's going to happen if our tribe loses the next challenge. What do you know of the others' strengths and weaknesses?"

He crossed his arms and leaned back against a convenient table, bemused. This had honestly been the last thing he had expected. "Let's keep searching for supplies as we strategize. Shall we?" He gave her a "ladies first" gesture.

With a toss of incredibly long hair they continued. In what had to have been the kitchen they found little more than equipment. Any foodstuffs were long gone. However, Makoto would be overjoyed to have a larger cooking pot, a frying pan, a stew pot, and a large assortment of knives. Minako pointed at some odd bundles hanging from the rafters. "Are those dried herbs?" It was too far for her to stretch, but Kunzite simply reached up and with a tug, snapped the string holding the bundle up. It was dusty and musty, but it smelled like _something_ that would taste… erm… interesting.

"Here." Kunzite continued pulling the bundles of herbs (they hoped) and handed them to Minako, who put them in the largest of the pots. "Pile all of our supplies on the table."

When Minako stood there, wide-eyed and just looked at him uncomprehendingly, he grimaced.

"Um… please."

"Sure!" Minako swept up the supplies and stacked them messily on the huge table. He shook his head in amazement. If there was ever anyone with a split-personality, this was her!

They continued their explorations in silence, at least until Kunzite broke the quiet. "Ami… she's Sailor Mercury, correct? I remember her exceptional intelligence…."

She snuck a glance at him sideways. Was Kunzite feeling awkward? How weird. "Yes, she's an absolute genius! Of course, since she doesn't have her computer with her, she's at a slight disadvantage, but Ami's… she's like an entire dictionary, thesaurus and encyclopedia rolled into one!"

"And her other skills?"

"Ami's the Water and Ice _senshi_. Not only does use them in her attacks, but she also swims very, very well. For that matter, so does Michiru."

"Ah yes, I'm not familiar with her fighting style."

They continued discussing the various merits of each _senshi_ in their tribe, deciding that Ami and Michiru were the best at swimming, Makoto was exceptionally strong as well as an excellent cook, and that Minako's skills were well-rounded.

After another lengthy pause, she ventured a more personal question. "Kunzite, what about the Shitennou? I know that you're physically strong, but what makes Zoicite a Shitennou too?"

He remained silent for a while, and Minako was afraid that he had been offended or worse, angered. But in a surprisingly mild voice, he answered: "Zoicite is a Shitennou because of his agile brain. He isn't classically trained or educated, but his intuition has been shown to make unusual and incredible leaps that are more often than not, correct. Further, while he is not physically strong, he makes up for that in speed and agility."

Once again, silence ruled, but this time it wasn't oppressive. It was just that they were absorbing and pondering the implications of the information they were sharing.

"One thing I do not know," Kunzite said, "is anything about this Black Moon clan. Who are they? What are their strengths?"

Unfortunately, Minako wasn't able to tell much about Rubeus and Diamond. Frankly, they had faced the Akayashi sisters more than Rubeus, and Diamond was only fixated on one thing: Neo-Queen Serenity.

Meanwhile, they had hit the jackpot, so to speak, for while they had not discovered food, they had come across the old linen room, where there were sheets, blankets, towels and other things in abundance. "We could even make clothes!" sang Minako as she danced about with a pale yellow sheet. "A fashion show!"

"I think that it would be more important to find functional clothing. What most of you are currently wearing is not practical." He motioned to her school uniform and shoes.

"My clothing is _not_ my fault! We were brought here without any warning; we couldn't even pack a bag!"

Well burdened with their "treasure" the two carried everything into the grand foyer, which they had made their home base. Kunzite briefly considered dragging a couple of mattresses down too, but decided against it. They were not only gigantic, but also exceptionally old and smelled musty. Clean linen would be better than nothing.

They had also considered making full use of the kitchen, but after considering the amount of cleaning needed to make it fully functional again, they decided to stick with Mako's outdoor "café." The food was excellent, and open air certainly gave everyone a hearty appetite.

Outside, they were greeted with the sounds of pleasant discourse as Ami and Michiru told everyone of the spring just a few yards away. Zoicite was resting in the shade, but he clearly hadn't been lazing about, considering the gigantic woodpile. Delicate aromas wafted towards the two, reminding them that they were incredibly hungry!

Rubeus and Diamond were nowhere to be found, but it was their loss. The six of them had coalesced into a team, and they were determined to make it work, for the sake of their future!

* * *

At the Temple Tribe, things were not going nearly as smoothly. Nephrite and Jadeite had launched an all-out rebellion against Haruka and Raye, plummeting to shouting matches. Setsuna grimly continued picking fruit like her life depended on it, ignoring all else. Darien and Sapphire were attempting to make the temple a little bit warmer by setting up a shelter of sorts (and failing miserably), while Esmeraude sat around watching everyone else work and simultaneously annoying each person with her grating laughter and commentary.

There was no cohesion here.

As evening fell, the arguments eventually dwindled to glares and snarky remarks, but Darien began to have a sinking feeling in his heart. This was not the way to win a competition.


	4. Day 3

Disclosure: We do not own Sailor Moon or Survivor

Chapter 3: Day 3-Immunity

Prince Diamond tossed and turned that second night. He just couldn't sleep on this hard ground, and every time he managed to doze off all he could see was Serenity and jolt awake.

"Damn it," he whispered to himself as he sat up. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about her even long enough to get a decent night's sleep?" He was about to lie down and try again when he felt someone watching him in the darkness. Turning his head, he came face to face with an angry red-head. "Rubeus, would you mind telling me just what your problem is?"

"My problem! You're the one who ordered Esmeraude to dispose of me. What's your problem?" he fired back in an angry whisper, not wishing to set the rest of the tribe on him for waking them up. He stood and stomped out as quietly as possible.

Diamond followed him outside. The night was crisp and clear. Stars twinkled down on them and seemed to speak of good things to come.

Rubeus sat by the dying fire, poking it hard and angrily with a stick.

"What are you talking about?" Diamond demanded harshly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Rubeus spat at the embers. "I served you faithfully. Yes I had some failures. I didn't know how tough that dumb blonde and her posse could be. You didn't have to order Esmeraude to get rid of me! You couldn't even get the guts to come and do it yourself!"

Diamond shook his head. "I never ordered Esmeraude to get rid of you. Esmeraude told me that she had tried to save you but had been too late. Rubeus, you know good and well how I feel for our people. I would have never ordered your execution. No matter how many times you failed. I would have sent help, or pulled you back and sent someone else. But I wouldn't have…surely you know me better than that. I'm your prince; it's my job to take care of all of you."

Rubeus glared at Diamond, seemingly searching for something. Finally he nodded in understanding. "I will believe you for now. But I want your word, my Prince that no matter what happens, we stick together. We see this through together."

Diamond extended his hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way." The two of them shook.

With their camaraderie restored, Rubeus fell to his knee before his prince. "I will serve you faithfully once more, Your Highness. Command me as you will."

Diamond felt a small peace in his heart for the first time since his resurrection. "I have noticed that neither of us have been pulling our weight. We are the Black Moon. I can command you, but I have no influence whatsoever over them, especially since they seem to have chosen that other man as our tribal leader. We are going to have to start showing that we are worth keeping, otherwise if we end up losing another challenge, they will vote one of us out. I only wish I could protect Sapphire and Esmeraude as well. I have no control over their fates being on different sides. Hopefully, Esmeraude is not making a pest of herself, but working hard."

Now allies, the two men crept back inside the shelter to go back to sleep.

In the streaky gray, mid-morning darkness, they hadn't noticed someone watching the tribe.

* * *

Dawn broke over the Temple in gorgeous flares of color. Setsuna and Sapphire woke and silently began preparing the morning meal. This morning would be a kind of cooked rice porridge, common among the Chinese called _jook_. She started the rice boiling and began preparing other ingredients to throw in, from a tiny scrap of meat to some greens… it may not be the preferred meal, but at least it was a meal. There were always apples from off the nearby trees if anyone needed something sweet.

As scent of cooking food began to waft over the camp, other bodies began to stir. Slowly, Raye woke up; the priestess was used to waking up early. Next came Haruka, roughly rubbing her hands through her hair, kicking (gently) Jadeite and Nephrite awake as she staggered outside. A moment or two later the two Shitennou also came outside, rubbing sore spots on their ribs.

After everyone began sitting around the fire and eating, they noticed that they were still missing two people.

"Mamoru's usually up by now, isn't he?" said Raye.

"He was the first one up yesterday," replied Sapphire.

"Then he should definitely be up by now!" said Haruka. She hurriedly swallowed the last of her

portion, set down her bowl and went inside to investigate.

"Ow! Watch what you're doing, you brute!" Those screeches could only come from Esmeraude. Unsurprisingly, a very unhappy woman with mussed and snarled peridot hair came outside and glared at everyone. "Did you happen to leave me anything to eat?"

"Of course we did," said peace-maker Setsuna, "and 'good morning.'" She smiled as sweetly as she could, trying to put the other woman in a better mood. It partially worked.

"Erm… good morning," she groused, "and um… thank you?"

"You're welcome."

Setsuna threw a triumphant look around the camp, but before she could say anything else, Haruka burst back through the entryway. Her eyes were wide and wild, and with two words, utter chaos descended upon the camp.

"Mamoru's gone!"

* * *

At the Palace camp, that tribe was making a similar discovery but with far less turmoil. Minako was the last to wake up and after receiving her portion of the morning "grub," she sat down next to Ami. The food wasn't as good as strong coffee, but slowly the synapses began firing and she noticed something suspicious.

"Where's Kunzite?!"

"He's gone," said Zoicite. He looked at his food, morosely picked up another morsel and kept chewing.

"Gone?! Where did he go?"

"We don't know," said Zoicite. "We figure it's probably part of this stupid game, so the important thing is to not get upset or panic."

"Oh." Minako was stumped. This is not the kind of reaction she was expecting. But as she took another look at her tribe, she noted something interesting. They weren't despondent or depressed. Although tired, she could see that they were handling the situation with as much courage as could to be expected.

Before she could continue with that thought Luna appeared. "You have 'Tree Mail' she announced."

"Tree Mail?" said Ami, "What exactly is that, Luna?"

"Come with me!" With a twitch of her black tail, she dashed back towards the trees. Ami and

Zoicite took off after her, with a couple of others straggling behind. Minako stayed behind at the camp along with Diamond and Rubeus.

"There is a small amount still in the pot, would you like to have it, my lady?"

Was this really _Diamond _who was speaking to her so kindly? She held out her bowl gratefully. He filled her bowl with the thick gruel, once again surprisingly tasty, and as he handed it back, she managed to say "thanks."

Before she could think of anything else to say, Ami came back, tailed by Lita, Zoicite, and Michiru. She held an odd looking package bound with twine. They brought it back to the campfire and then after Ami carefully examined it, with one pull, it was untied and open.

"What in the world?" exclaimed Lita.

"It's a message," said Zoicite, "read it, Ami!"

"Thievery at its height,  
He was taken last night  
Stolen before full light  
Now you will journey  
To a tourney  
Where you must fight  
With all your might  
Hampered without sight."

Rubeus stood up and paced. "What could that possibly mean?"

After examining the message closely, Ami spoke softly. "It's obvious. Kunzite was taken last night, and now there will be a competition in which we will have to work together with some or possibly all of us blindfolded."

"Oh." Rubeus struggled to hide his chagrin at being out-thought by one of the Sailor brats.

"Then we must prepare! The question is… how?"

"We could practice being blindfolded," said Michiru.

"Better yet!" said Zoicite, springing to his feet, "we can do what Kunzite used to do in training. We work together in teams. One person blindfolded and the next not. It makes you learn to trust one another and work together more efficiently."

"Then why don't we practice as we clean up the camp before we leave for the challenge," said Diamond. He held out a hand to both Mina and Michiru, "may I be the teammate of you two lovely ladies?" Despite themselves, the two women were charmed and accepted. Zoicite quickly asked Ami to be his partner, leaving Lita and Rubeus as the last team.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Just don't try anything, okay?"

"On my honor."

Together the three teams cared for such necessary chores as restocking the woodpile, gathering more food and placing it in a safe place (under the overturned largest cauldron), and washing up the mess. Although there were a few exclamations of pain as a blindfolded person would walk into a bush or branch, but apologies were quickly offered as well, and before long the different groups were truly beginning to work together as a team.

* * *

Over at the Temple camp, things were not going nearly so well. Squabbling between the two Shitennou, Raye, Haruka and Esmeraude was approaching unbearable levels. Setsuna had disappeared in search of some quiet in the orchard.

As Sapphire sat next to the campfire quietly, a white cat approached. "Sapphire, do you remember me?"

"Yes, you're Artemis, aren't you? The cat that led us here."

"Precisely. Your tribe has tree mail. I've tried to get Raye's attention a couple of times, but only got my tail stepped on." The cat stroked the abused appendage with a grimace. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you where to go."

The slender man rose and quietly followed the cat, completely unnoticed by the feuding five across the way. They walked along a short path to an odd covered basket that Sapphire was sure hadn't been there before. "Open it," urged the cat.

He did. Inside was a small package wrapped with twine. He looked carefully, took one pull and unwrapped it, leaving him with a small tablet with an odd poem on it. He read it over, inaudibly once, twice and then a third time. "Thank you, Artemis!" he said, before sprinting back towards the rest of the group.

"Everyone! Everyone," he yelled, "look at this!!"

For once, his voice broke through the squabbling and garnered the attention of everyone else. Even Setsuna reappeared to hear what the message said.

"Well, read it already," exclaimed Raye impatiently.

Sapphire cleared his throat and then read aloud clearly:

"Thievery at its height,  
He was taken last night  
Stolen before full light  
Now you will journey  
To a tourney  
Where you must fight  
With all your might  
Hampered without sight."

"Sounds stupid," muttered Jadeite.

"Says the stupid one," spat Raye.

"Oh just shut it already, would you?" moaned Nephrite.

"I'd like to see you try and make her," growled Haruka.

Esmeraude wailed. "I can't go out looking like this! What about my hair, my clothes… my face!!"

Sapphire rolled his eyes and Setsuna nodded knowingly. "I don't like being dirty, but it's not unbearable. What bothers me is the idea of competing in _these_." She gestured at her high heels. "For the last one, I could just kick them off, but if we have to run, I'll be at a serious disadvantage, in fact, all of the girls will!"

Sapphire looked at everyone's footwear. Even the boots the men wore were better suited to marching than running, and the girls mostly wore flimsy shoes designed to be stylish. That put

everyone at a severe disadvantage.

"That reminds me," said Artemis, "Cosmos and Chaos sent everyone a gift; in fact Luna probably already finished delivering it to the other tribe. Here you go." The cat sprang into a back somersault and lo! A box appeared!

Setsuna bent to open it and discovered the one thing they really needed. "Shoes!" she exclaimed. They weren't pretty shoes, but as far as athletically supportive with good traction, they were a good choice. Each tribe member's name was written on a tag tied to the laces of a pair of shoes. Setsuna and Sapphire began doling them out.

"What are these monstrosities?" screeched Esmeraude. "I absolutely refuse to wear them!" She was about to throw another fit when Haruka tackled her, Raye sat on her and the two Shitennou forced her feet inside of them. Suddenly she stopped struggling. They let go and let her sit up. "Hey, these things are pretty comfortable. Ugly, but comfortable. Okay, I'll wear them." She let out a screeching laugh that made everyone else grimace.

"Temple tribe," said Artemis. "Put your shoes on, grab your banner and quickly follow me. The challenge is about to start."

So, with a minimum of grumbling, arguing, pushing and dirty looks, they got ready and left.

* * *

The two tribes met in a large circular clearing surrounded by dense forest. Pegasus was waiting for them.

"Good day, I trust your first couple of days has been decent enough," Pegasus greeted politely. "Keep in mind, it will not get easier. It will take every ounce of teamwork to make it through. Today, that is your challenge—working together as a team, as a unit."

Suddenly everyone's waist was bound by a leather belt, linked by iron chains to the person before and behind. All but the two at the head of each group were blindfolded. Those two just happened to be…

"Hey, what is this?" Esmeraude asked looking at her bindings. "We're chained."

Diamond glared at Pegasus, "Would you care to explain this, horse?"

Pegasus kept calm, despite the obvious insult, "The two of you will be the guides for your respective tribes. Luna and Artemis, please give them the maps. These maps will lead you to your missing tribe mate. Your missing tribe mate will have a key to unlock you. However, you will all have to put your trust in your leading tribe mate, which are: Diamond, for the Palace Tribe, and Esmeraude, for the Temple Tribe."

"WHAT!?" Raye and Haruka shouted.

"I wouldn't trust her with a pet gerbil," Haruka snapped, "This is insane!"

Esmeraude laughed, "I'll have you little girls know that I have led many missions for the Black Moon Clan."

Raye groaned. "We all know how successful _those_ were."

"We're doomed," Haruka finished.

Rubeus faced in the direction of Diamond's voice. "Once again following you blindly, Prince. This time literally," he called, being a few people behind him.

Zoicite stood directly infront of Rubeus. He turned his head and asked, "Can we really trust him to lead us?"

"Prince Diamond, I'll inform you, has led the people of Planet Nemesis since boyhood," Rubeus answered. "I will admit that his more recent decisions haven't always been very good, but every last one was intended for the good of our world. He may not always be right but he will always do what he feels is best."

Ami sighed with resignation somewhere ahead of them. "At least it won't be that difficult. Even blindfolded, we still have our other senses to help us, and we did practice this a little."

The genius' words cheered up the rest of the tribe, and they determined that they could and _would_ do their very best!

Over in the Palace Tribe chain, Sapphire tried to reach out for his older brother to wish him luck, but was unsuccessful. Apparently, Chaos had blocked that aspect of their powers as well. How he wished he could speak to his brother at least once.

He could sense Setsuna standing in line just behind him and half-turned to her, "We need to work together but I'm not sure the others can do it. Esmeraude isn't the best leader, I'll admit and my sixth sense is blocked for the most part so I'm no good there," he whispered.

"The best thing we can do is be calm. Qué sera sera; whatever happens, will happen, right? All we can do is follow her and try to keep order in our group," Setsuna replied. When one is the keeper of time, one learns patience and acceptance of the inevitable.

Pegasus tapped his hoof on the ground. "Is everyone ready? Let's begin the challenge! The first tribe to get all the way back here to their mat all together, unbound with their missing tribe mate wins immunity. The others will have to make the trek to tribal council where they will have to vote one person out, one of their own, who will lose his or her star seed..." He lowered his voice, emphasizing the importance of his next words. "and life."

He shook his head, his white mane shone in the sunlight. "There's a lot at stake here, so do your best! Okay people, on your mark, get set, go!"

Esmeraude began at a trot heading off into the woods, towing the rest of her team along behind her. In contrast, Diamond stripped the ribbon off of their rolled map and studied it carefully. "All right, I need all of you to trust me," he said. "If I read this correctly, and I'm sure I do as I've been reading and discerning maps since childhood, we need to go this way."

It took a few tries to get everyone moving at the same momentum, but eventually they were on their way, allowing Diamond to lead them despite their better judgment. It was their only chance to win the challenge. And they needed to win this challenge.

* * *

The Temple Tribe was not as well organized. Actually, she forgot that they _had _a map for the first few minutes, and it wasn't until they were all standing in a clearing where Raye and Jadeite stopped and refused to go any further, that Esmeraude remembered the map and unrolled it. Esmeraude clearly had no knowledge of how to read a map because she began pulling them immediately in the direction of a dense swampy area of the forest.

"EEK!" she screeched causing everyone to cover their ears. "This is so disgusting,"

"Why, oh why was she given leadership of us?" Haruka asked. "Does someone _want_ us to lose or something?"

They spent a good ten minutes just getting out of the swamp and only wound up in a patch of thorny bushes and some other plants that none could identify from feel alone.

Jadeite shouted, "LOOK, this isn't working. Esmeraude, look at that map and tell me exactly what it looks like."

* * *

Diamond read the map clearly enough. He had not lied; he was quite capable of reading a map and discerning direction. Such skills were expected of a prince of a warring planet. Despite their misgivings, he noted that most followed him easily enough, thanks to Rubeus' reassurance. He had felt his brother's desperate attempts to reach him, but because of the block on their powers he could not hear what Sapphire had wanted to say to him, nor could he answer back. It was daunting, being the leader when he didn't have the backing of his brother, but at least Rubeus believed in him again. He could not believe that Esmeraude had deceived them both! Her actions were foolish at best and traitorous at worst. Worse still, he was almost certain that she would be voted out the first chance the other side got to do so. Even Sapphire wouldn't be able to protect her.

Slowly, the tribe plodded. It was difficult, if one moved too fast or pulled suddenly, then another would fall. And if one fell, usually another fell on top of him.

Ami used her hands on the trees to get a feel for where they were, "Diamond, in which direction in the map trying to direct us?"

"South, I believe," Diamond replied. He 'fwapped' the map, making it lay flat in his grasp.

"Then we are surely traveling the right way," she confirmed, "I can feel the moss on the trees."

Diamond nodded, "I thought I was going right, but it is good to have confirmation from one as intelligent as yourself."

Zoicite spoke up, "Yes, and if Ami says you're going the right way, then we've all sadly misjudged you, Diamond."

"There is a creek to our right," Michiru spoke up, "Is there water marked on the map?"

"Yes," Diamond answered. "We are very close to our destination then." He couldn't help it, but there was a warmth in his breast that he had missed for a long time now. It wasn't just leadership, but perhaps the beginnings of friendship.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Nephrite griped.

Esmeraude growled, she was not having fun. "Don't make me turn this formation around!"

Raye attempted to use her spiritual sense to feel for Mamoru but it wasn't working. "I can't sense him," she said.

"Neither can I," Sapphire said. "I hope he's okay."

"And we had better get this wagon train moving people," Jadeite snapped loud enough for Esmeraude to hear.

* * *

"There!" Diamond shouted, "I see a cave, and Kunzite's inside!"

The group hurried as fast as their bindings would let them, helping Diamond lead them successfully to Kunzite. Diamond snatched up the key attached to the map and unlocked the cell.

"What the hell took you so long?" Kunzite demanded as he unlocked the others and they removed their blindfolds.

Zoicite glared at Kunzite. "_You_ try moving through the forest blindfolded and chained and we'll see how fast you move, you jerk! Diamond did a really good job leading us to get you, so show some gratitude."

"Yes, he certainly knows his way around a map," Ami said.

Diamond grinned smugly, "Why thank you, my dear. Now no time for talk, we have to get back to the mat."

* * *

Ten minutes behind the Palace Tribe…

Esmeraude pointed ahead of her, "I see him, up there in that cave."

They made it to the cave and Esmeraude unlocked the door.

"Finally," Raye cried out, "I thought we'd never make it."

Mamoru undid their chains and they took off their blindfolds. "We must hurry; I feel you took much longer than was wise to make it here."

Sapphire nodded, "Esmeraude, no offense, but you're not allowed to lead anymore. Ever."

Esmeraude stuck out her tongue at him. "Traitor."

The Temple Tribe took off at full speed towards the beginning. Mamoru used his inborn knowledge of the area to lead the way. They needed to make up some serious time. His heart told him they were already too late.

They neared the beginning and Mamoru's fears were confirmed. Already the Palace Tribe was celebrating their victory on their mat. They held up what he recognized as the Stallion Reve.

They reached their mat with the wind taken out of their sails. Everyone except Mamoru, Sapphire and Setsuna glowered darkly at Esmeraude.

Pegasus looked the two groups. "Congratulations Palace Tribe, you have won immunity and a few more days of safety. Temple Tribe," he eyed them with sympathy, "You will have to come to Tribal Council tonight. Artemis will guide you at dusk. Use this time to decide who is holding you back."

The horse bowed his head in sorrow. "And decide who will lose both their life and their star seed."

* * *

The Temple Tribe broke into the clearing surrounding their camp. They weren't only fatigued physically but burdened emotionally and mentally. For once, the four hot-heads were in complete agreement. They felt that the only clear choice was to vote out Esmeraude. Not only was she the most annoying of the band, but her absolutely horrid leadership was the reason they were stuck going to Tribal Council in the first place!

Esmeraude on the other hand, cockily believed that she was the last person with her head on the chopping block. She even tried to make a few attempts at flirting with Jadeite and Nephrite, who were frankly horrified.

The last into the clearing had been the first one to leave in the early pre-dawn light: Mamoru. He stumbled over a few non-existent roots and fell to his knees.

"Mamoru," Sapphire said, "are you okay?"

"I'm just hungry," he replied, trying to brush off his physical collapse.

Setsuna turned back and looked at him, obviously worried. "Have you eaten anything since last night?" She grasped his wrist and was alarmed to feel that he had broken into a cold sweat.

Together, Setsuna and Sapphire accompanied Mamoru back to the campfire, which Raye had already rekindled. Predictably, he protested the entire way. Sapphire sat next to Mamoru as Setsuna went to grab a couple of apples. "Here," she said, handing him an apple, "the simple sugars in this fruit will help you feel better quickly." She went back into their "storehouse" and began gathering supplies to make their supper.

Setsuna was furious. It wasn't enough kidnapping people, making them perform challenges for the entertainment or forcing them to endure unpleasant people… Esmeraude's laughter broke through her thoughts and she scowled. "Physical endangerment will not be tolerated!" she muttered.

With that, an angry Setsuna thrust a large bucket and some baskets at the now quietly bickering foursome. "Make yourselves useful! Go gather some water and food…" she took a deep breath and regained control over her temper and forced a smile, "please."

They were shocked by the Time Guardian's anger. Wordlessly, they grabbed the utensils and rushed off to find food and water.

Now calm, Setsuna returned to the campfire. Mamoru had regained some color in his face and had stopped sweating. He smiled at her. "Thank you Setsuna. You take such good care of us."

The unexpected praise brought a faint blush to her cheeks. Head lowered, she began to busily prepare the food. "Thank you," she said, barely audible to the two men, "I only do what you or Usagi would do for us."

Sapphire had sat wordlessly the entire time. "Mamoru," he now said, "who do you plan to vote for?" His hands were folded tightly before him, knuckles white with tension.

"I don't think that really matters, Sapphire. You could hear as well as I could that Haruka, Raye, Jadeite and Nephrite all plan on voting for Esmeraude. Even if you and I, Setsuna and Esmeraude could agree on someone else, that would only lead to a stalemate, and who knows what twisted consequences exist for that!" He rubbed a hand across his face; he was almost too tired to even think. "And honestly Sapphire, Esmeraude is probably who I will vote for anyway. She doesn't help here, she isn't much of an asset in challenges… I'm sorry, but I have to do my best for the sake of my Usako!"

Sapphire stood hastily. He turned his face from the fire. "I… I understand. Please excuse me." He fled into the shadows.

Setsuna placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder, gently holding him back. "Sapphire must face this on his own, Mamoru. He has a guilty conscience and feels its heavy burden. Being unable to save Esmeraude only makes his guilt heavier."

"But it's not his fault!"

"I know that, and you know that, but _he_ does not. And that is the tragedy of the situation."

* * *

Mamoru was at the head of the Temple Tribe as they followed Artemis into an ancient ruin. A large fire burned and Helios sat in human form. Rain poured all around them.

"Temple Tribe, please take the torches behind you and get fire." Helios instructed them. "Fire represents your life here in Elysian."

Each of them took a seat and waited for further instruction. Their burning torches sat in holders behind them.

"I guess this is most interesting," Helios said, "to say the very least. None of you have ever been in a situation like this as far as I know."

"On the contrary," Jadeite spoke up, "Survival contests were used to train those of us who were once in Metallia's army, despite it being against our wills." He looked pointedly at Raye and Mamoru.

"We are also used to being punished for the mistakes of others." Nephrite added, glaring at Esmeraude

Helios nodded, "Are there any of you who are not pulling their weight?" Everyone looked at Esmeraude except Sapphire who sat with his head bowed.

When there was only silence, Helios continued, "I know you had some difficulty with the challenge today, care to explain?"

"Some of us should never be given leadership responsibility," Nephrite said.

"Especially those of us with tacky green hair and fingernails-on-blackboard laughter," Raye added, "You could have picked better leaders for BOTH teams, no offense."

"I didn't pick those leaders," Helios said, "Chaos did. Now, the time has come to vote. This is the way it will work. One by one you will go to the confessional, write down your choice, hold it to the mirror, and put it in the jug. All it takes is five votes for someone to be voted off. Endymion, would you do the honors of starting us off."

"Wait!" said Sapphire, speaking for the first time at the Tribal Council. "What's the purpose of holding up our vote to the mirror?"

Helios sighed. "It is the means by which Chaos and Cosmos keep an eye on events here, being not a mirror, but a window through which they may watch the proceedings. Now, Endymion, if you please…"

Mamoru walked over to the confessional and wrote on the provided parchment. "Sorry, Esmeraude, you belong in a beauty salon, not here."

Sapphire went next. "Jadeite, you're way too crude and start too much trouble. Time to go."

Jadeite walked over to the confessional and held up a name, "Ee ee, I broke a nail. Bye, bye."

Esmeraude followed. "Raye, you are far too bossy," she burst into her grating laughter.

Raye was next, "Please, just go away!"

Setsuna looked sorrowfully at Sapphire as she went to take her turn. "I didn't want to do this, since Sapphire seems to want to save you, but you're really holding us back. We can't afford to lose again. Perhaps we can meet again in the future."

Haruka had no such qualms. "I'm almost glad we lost, if it means we can get rid of you!" She folded up the parchment and put it in the jug with the others.

Nephrite finished them off, "Get out of Dodge you wacky witch!"

Helios waited for Nephrite to take his seat. "I'll go tally up the votes," he stood and went to retrieve the jug. "I will count the votes, the one to get the most votes will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately." He opened the jug and stuck his hand in and pulled out the first vote. "Esmeraude," he put the parchment aside. "One for Esmeraude," he said sticking his hand back in. "Jadeite,"

Jadeite couldn't hold back a sarcastic grin, he knew he'd get at least one vote.

"One for Esmeraude, one for Jadeite," Helios put his hand in again. "Esmeraude. Two for Esmeraude, one for Jadeite," Again the hand went back in, "Raye."

Raye glowered at the one she just knew would vote for her.

"Two Esmeraude, one Jadeite, one Raye, four more left," Helios reached in, "Esmeraude. Three for Esmeraude," he reached again. "Four Esmeraude, one Jadeite, one Raye."

Esmeraude was clearly worried. "One more vote, Esmeraude, and you will be out." Helios reached a hand in again. He pulled out the parchment and sighed, "And the first person voted out of Elysian," he showed them the parchment. "I'm sorry Esmeraude."

Esmeraude looked despairingly at Sapphire. He reached to grab her hand. "I tried," he told her. "I really did."

She nodded and stood. She would accept her defeat gracefully and listened when Helios instructed her to bring up her torch.

Helios stood before her, his eyes pools of dread. "Esmeraude, the tribe has spoken," he snuffed out her flame.

As the flame was extinguished, the smoke from that dead flame rose up around Esmeraude and tore at her body. She screamed, and from her breast was drawn her star seed and a glowing sliver of the _ginzuishou_. In the blink of an eye the two crystals were sucked up by the mirror, glowing darkly with malevolent power. All that was left of Esmeraude was a pile of ash and the memory of her shriek.

The Temple Tribe had all cringed at her bloodcurdling scream, frozen by the horror of it all. This was most certainly not like the American TV show. Being voted off didn't just mean going home, it truly meant the end. They simply couldn't let themselves end up here again.

"I know that was frightening. However, it is the rules and I can do nothing to stop it," Helios clenched a fist. "Don't allow yourselves to come back here again. Please!" he begged. Inwardly, he pleaded for Cosmos and Chaos to end this terrible contest. No one could possibly win here.


	5. Day 4

Sailor Moon Survivor

Disclosure: We do not own either Sailor Moon or Survivor.

Chapter 4: Day 4—Reward Challenge

She was really gone. Her screams still echoed in his ears, and he knew that however long he lived, he would never forget that heart-rending sound. Sapphire dropped to his knees, his hands pressed to his ears trying to block out her shriek, but it reverberated deep inside his skull.

A pair of strong hands grasped him by his shoulders and a raspy voice said, "I'm sorry."

That sympathy broke a wall down inside of Sapphire, and tears began to overflow. He didn't weep or wail or sob. The tears just flowed down his face effortlessly... silently. He only said one word, "why?"

The priest stood before them, head bowed in sorrow. "I'm sorry you had to experience that. This is not my choice, not my will..." He froze in pain as waves of dark energy flowed around him, coursing through his body. Helios gasped. "I'm sorry Chaos... but they have to know!"

He fell to one knee, hands pressed to his breast, trying to press back the pain. "All... is not lost! The _ginzuishou... _whoever wins may bring back... one or .... Ahhh!" He writhed on the ground in agony as a blinding bolt of energy hit him. He lay on the ground, smoke rising from his scorched body. "The _ginzuishou_ is the key..."

Suddenly a bubble of energy surrounded him and he disappeared.

"That's our cue to leave, Temple tribe," said Artemis.

"Artemis!" exclaimed Mamoru, absolutely shocked. "We can't just leave? What if Helios needs our help?"

"He will be fine. We may be punished, perhaps even punished severely, but we will survive as long as we are willed to. I cannot say anything else without penalty."

Together, they walked back to their camp in silence and shock. Surprisingly, it was Nephrite who gently and compassionately assisted Sapphire on their journey.

Setsuna and Raye broke through the undergrowth closely followed by Haruka and Mamoru. Trailing behind, Nephrite assisted Sapphire over to the campfire and Jadeite came in last.

Sapphire was led blindly, numbly to a place by the warm fire. A bowl of broth was placed in his cupped hands, and when he still didn't respond, strong but gentle hands began to feed him mouthful by mouthful. When his stomach registered that it was being filled with something warm awareness began to flood his body. First he could taste the flavors, delicately savory, and then he could feel the texture of the bowl against his lips and the aromatic steam rising to his nostrils. All at once, he remembered where he was and what had happened. "Esmeraude!" he sobbed, heedless of the bowl of soup, and threw himself into the arms of the person before him. It was a man, and he expected it to be Mamoru, but when he sensed hair against his face, long hair… he pushed back with a start!

"I'm… I'm sorry," he muttered, roughly wiping away his tears with the back of his sleeve. "I'm fine now. You don't have to stay any longer."

The bowl was pushed back into his line of vision, and wordlessly he took it. Sapphire ate silently for several long moments, but upon sensing that he hadn't been left alone, he took stock of what shreds of courage he still had and looked up into mocking eyes… but they weren't. The most shocking thing of all was that those dark eyes were full of empathy and sorrow.

"Do you want more?" Nephrite asked.

"Um… what about the others?"

"There's plenty, trust me." Nephrite took the bowl from him and refilled it with the mixture.

"Thanks."

Footsteps crunched on the dirt and gravel, approaching steadily. "Hey… are you all right?"

Sapphire looked up and saw Jadeite, also grave and pensive. He just shrugged. It was late, and he wasn't sure what he felt right now.

"Sit down," said Nephrite, "there's plenty left. Are you hungry?"

"When am I not?" When Jadeite's attempt at humor fell utterly flat, he accepted the bowl, sat down by Sapphire, stared at the fire and ate.

"Why are you two here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," said Jadeite.

Nephrite nodded. "What happened tonight was unsettling for all of us."

"What would you know about it?" spat Sapphire. "You didn't know her, you didn't care about her? To you, she was only an annoyance, a person to be rid of at the earliest convenience. Now you got what you wanted! Just…." Sapphire wanted to throw his soup at them, but resisted the temptation and set it down instead, "just leave me alone." The distraught man buried his face in his hands, hoping that the next time he looked up, he'd be alone.

Unfortunately, along with the sounds of the crackling fire, he could also hear deep breathing and some shuffling of feet.

"You're right," said that deep voice, "I didn't know her. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," said Jadeite softly. "I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a comrade right before your eyes."

"No you can't," said Sapphire ferociously.

"I can."

Sapphire looked at Nephrite in surprise. "Really?"

Nephrite nodded. "I hadn't planned on telling you Jadeite," he said, "but I saw you die. Beryl made sure I saw. And when she placed your body in a coffin, I swore that I would bring you back by any means necessary. It ended up killing me." His smile was twisted ruefully, with a touch of sadness and regret.

He turned back to Sapphire. "I can understand your pain. I lived in pain myself. Those last days, weeks, months of my life were riddled with pain, anger and despair. Yet right now, for the first time in a long, long while, I feel hope. Don't you?"

Sapphire sat absolutely still and closed his eyes. Hope? "Yes, yes! I feel it! It is as Helios said… the _ginzuishou_. They said something about a shard of it lying inside each of us. Could that be why we suddenly know what hope is again?"

Nephrite laughed. "I was never the brains of our operation. Jadeite here was the man with the big plans, and Zoicite was the strategist. You're asking the wrong guy."

"Then I'll have to ask Mamoru tomorrow," said Sapphire.

"You mean later today," retorted Jadeite. "By my calculations, it is long past midnight, and the others are already asleep."

"We should rest too, then. Today will be another hard day, but we'll survive."

"Indeed we will," said Nephrite with a real smile.

Line break

The sun had been down for a long time, and with no artificial lighting, the night was very dark. Suddenly, like a slap to the face, the snap of a rubber band breaking, Diamond bolted upright out of sleep. "Esmeraude!" Sweat covered his body; he was both hot and cold, shivering from the strong emotions. With a sigh, he laid back down and stared up at the night sky. The moon held no beauty for him now. It was cold, mocking the loss of … a friend. She had loved him. He had always known somehow that Esmeraude had loved him, but he had always denied that love. So much loss… so much pain. Diamond felt despair drag its suffocating fog over him. He had lost one of his faithful servants… a friend… maybe even a lover. It was his fault.

For how long he laid there, staring up at the sky, Diamond didn't know. But he lay awake watching the pitiless sky turn a dreary gray… the color of death. The beauty of the sunrise held no charm for him. It only represented the beauty that Esmeraude could no longer see or experience. What a worthless prince he was!

The morning light awakened the early-risers in the tribe. One by one they stretched, groaned and began preparations for the day's activities. Already, he could hear the dull "thunk" of Makoto's knife against the chopping block as she cooked the morning meal.

Diamond sighed. He did not want to face the day, but he had no choice in the matter.

"Diamond," said Rubeus, "it is time to get up. The morning meal is almost ready, and we have much to do today."

"Leave me alone Rubeus…. Please." Diamond rolled away from the other, but was prevented by a firm hold on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Esmeraude."

"Esmeraude? Then she was…?"

"I cannot say for certain, but I feel in my heart that she is no more."

Rubeus was staggered. True, he had expected to a certain degree that she would be the first voted off, but to hear in certain terms that she is "no more" was shocking. He couldn't imagine life without her and her laughter. Her laughter was sometimes the most real thing about her… annoying, yet endearing all in the same moment.

"Diamond, Diamond look at me," Rubeus said as he rolled the prince over to face him. "If Esmeraude is indeed gone, then we must continue on in her memory! Get up!"

Diamond acknowledged the truth of those words, but in his heart of hearts, he knew that the game was over for him.

Line break

"Tree mail!" exclaimed Raye. She tore through the camp as if her hair was on fire waving the next communiqué madly. "We have something special happening today! Come so I can read it."

Everyone gathered around as she tore open the tie.

"Concentrate—match your aces

If you want to keep your places

Figure out the given clues

Be careful not to snooze

Pictures will the words reveal

Understanding to congeal

For the winning team will gain

Comforts that add no pain."

"Sounds like we'll have a memory challenge today," said Jadeite.

"You figured that out all by yourself?" said Raye, daring him to reply.

"No. I read your mind."

"You did not!"

Jadeite took off running, as Raye began chasing him through the clearing, the camp and the nearby forest. She sounded as angry as annoyed bees, but through all of the shouting, they could also hear laughter.

Mamoru ran his hand down the margin of the paper. "Those symbols look familiar," he said.

"They should," said Setsuna, "most of those symbols are our planetary symbols… and these others are commonly used in alchemy to identify different chemical compounds."

Sapphire spoke for the first time that morning. "Yes, although the planetary symbols are also used in alchemy as well. For instance, the symbol for the planet Mercury is also the symbol for the element of Mercury, and the symbol for Venus also represents copper."

"So if we have a matching game, then should we know what all of those symbols represent?" asked Nephrite.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Haruka. "I don't know how the rest of you feel, but after last night, I don't want to lose another challenge…_ever_."

So, with sticks in the dirt, they began drawing the various symbols, according to the memories of Setsuna and Sapphire. Of course, they could be completely off-base, but some preparation was better than none. Eventually, even Raye an Jadeite joined the group for some practice.

Line break

"Hey Luna," said Makoto, "do you want some breakfast?"

"No thank you," said the cat, "I just wanted to let you know that you have tree mail."

Mina jumped up, her blond hair flying. "Come on Kunzite, let's go get it!" She grabbed his arm and hauled him after her.

"Those two are getting stranger and stranger, you know?" said Makoto to no one in particular. "Oh well… anyone for seconds?"

Predictably, Rubeus was first in line. "It was really excellent today, thank you!" he said.

She still wasn't used to any of the "bad guys" being nice. "Today? What was wrong with yesterday's meals?"

"Nothing." He was puzzled. "I just wanted to say thank you, that's all."

"Oh."

Mina leapt back into camp with Kunzite following at a more dignified pace. She tossed it to Ami. "Read it!"

Ami untied the missive and read:

"Concentrate—match your aces

If you want to keep your places

Figure out the given clues

Be careful not to snooze

Pictures will the words reveal

Understanding to congeal

For the winning team will gain

Comforts that add no pain."

Zoicite pointed to the symbols on the side. "Look, those are your symbols, aren't they?"

"Not all of them." Ami pointed to one symbol that looked like the symbol for Venus, but had a triangle instead of a circle. "That one isn't for a planet, but is the alchemaic symbol for sulfur."

"We're going to do alchemy?" Mina began bouncing up and down. "Sweet! Do we get to figure out how to turn stuff in to gold? Or how about how to make a immortality elixir? Or…"

Kunzite placed a broad hand over her mouth. "We will have to wait to find out, won't we?" He smiled at her. "Impetuous as always, aren't you? Remember, patience is a virtue."

Line break

The two tribes entered the large clearing where their last challenge had been. The first thing the Temple Tribe noticed with relief was the priest, Helios, a little worse for the wear but alive just the same. He stood in his Pegasus form with Luna and Artemis on either side of him.

Pegasus greeted them, "Welcome to your third challenge. Palace Tribe, get a look at the new Temple Tribe."

The first thing Diamond and Rubeus noticed was an egregious absence of obnoxious laughter. Diamond dared to glance over to the Temple Tribe and felt something inside break when he saw what he already knew to be true. Esmeraude was gone. It was all he could do not to collapse in despair. How many times would he have to lose his people before he could finally rest in peace? How many more times would he have to be reminded of his inability to protect them?

At one end of the clearing were two long benches where each tribe sat. In the center was a 5x10 grid of large-sized cards of some sort.

"You will notice the grid in the center of the clearing. That is your challenge. There are 25 different alchemical symbols," Pegasus began. "This is a Memory Challenge. I'm sure most of you have heard of the Earth card game called Concentration. Essentially, that is what we are playing today. Well, not even essentially, we _are_ playing Concentration. Each tribe member in turn will flip over two cards. If their symbols match they keep the cards and the next member on _their_ tribe goes. If the cards do not match, it is the other tribe's turn. We will repeat this procedure until every card is taken off the field. The tribe with the most matches at the end wins. As a note, since thirteen matches is a majority, if one tribe attains a total of thirteen matches, that tribe automatically wins and the game ends."

Setsuna felt her anger fade at hearing the description of this challenge. At least no one could be hurt flipping over some playing cards, aside from maybe breaking a nail or two.

"I suppose I should tell you what you are playing for," the golden horn on Pegasus' head glowed and each tribe member was clothed in what could only be described as nightclothes.

Jadeite went beet red as his clothing became his favorite pair of pajamas, his Red Power Ranger footie PJs. Everyone on either side laughed heartily. Pegasus was glad to hear the laughter. He hadn't heard such a sound in a while.

Suddenly Raye pointed over to the Palace Tribe, "Usagi has the same bunny rabbit!"

Diamond realized with humiliated horror that with his own regal nightwear had also appeared his stuffed rabbit, the one his mother had got him when he was just a boy. What a coincidence that he would learn that his beloved queen had the same one. But why, oh why did Pegasus have to make it appear in front of everyone?

The rest of the Palace Tribe, save for Rubeus, was practically rolling with laughter at the sight. Kunzite stood dignified, yet unashamed to let his laughter ring freely. He of course was glad that he only wore practical clothing to bed: a long black shirt and blue flannel pants… and maybe a pair of socks if it was cold.

Pegasus' horn glowed again and the sleepwear and other items faded, "With those comforts from home there will also be blankets and hammocks for everyone on the winning tribe. Palace Tribe, as you have one more member than the Temple Tribe you will need to sit someone out. Who will it be?"

Rubeus raised his hand; he was no good at these kinds of challenges. He was a poor strategist he was ashamed to admit, but he wasn't going to stand in the way of his tribe winning such precious items. He moved off to the side.

"Oh yes, one more rule," Pegasus stated, "You can receive no aid in this challenge, not even from your tribe mates. Any attempt to assist one's tribe-mate with either gestures or verbal directions will result in your tribe losing a turn. Tribes figure out your turn order and we will begin."

Wisely, Ami decided she would go last, as it gave her a chance to see where all the cards were, and more importantly a chance to remember. Kunzite positioned himself in the center of the group, also one with a keen memory, followed by Zoicite and Diamond. Makoto, Michiru, and Minako would go first, second and third in that order.

Finally after much discussion (aka arguing) the Temple Tribe was also ready with Mamoru to take the first turn. Setsuna would follow him and Sapphire would take his turn after her. Haruka was next followed by Raye, then Jadeite and finally Nephrite.

Pegasus looked around, "Are you ready?"

The tribes nodded and took their seats on the benches in their turn order. Rubeus sat on the side under a shady tree, determined to silently observe.

"Alright then, this should be simple enough. Kino-san and Endymion-sama come to me," Pegasus transformed into Helios with a golden coin in his hands, "I will flip the coin. Kino-san, you choose: heads or tails?"

"Heads," Makoto called.

Helios flipped the coin in the air, letting it land, "Hmm, tails, Temple Tribe goes first, Endymion-sama if you would start us off." He became Pegasus once more.

Mamoru walked over to the card in the top right most corner and flipped it. It was a triangle pointed downward, with a line drawn down the middle, top to bottom. "Aqua Vitae and…." He flipped over another car in the second row fourth column.

"Gold," Pegasus answered. "No match, flip them back over. Kino-san, take your turn."

Makoto considered her choices and flipped over the fifth row third column, and fifth row fourth column. "Hmmm, sorry I don't know these symbols but I know they don't match," she put her hand behind her head, a little embarrassed.

Pegasus chuckled, "Aqua Regis and element earth," he clarified for future reference. "Meioh-san," he called her.

Setsuna approached the grid and flipped over fifth row last column and fourth row ninth column. "Water and, well that's appropriate, Pluto," she sat back down.

Michiru came forward, fluidly turning over fourth row-sixth column and fourth row-first column. "Sun and Aqua Vitae," she flipped them back over and returned to her seat.

Sapphire walked gracefully over to the cards, looking pointedly at his brother as he bent down. He felt a small grin on his face. How he and his brother had enjoyed this simple game as kids, on the rainy days when no one could play outside. He flipped over the first row-tenth column for Aqua Vitae. With certainty he waltzed over to the fourth row-first column to flip over the Aqua Vitae. He picked up the cards.

"Well done, Sapphire-san," Pegasus congratulated, "Now the next member of your tribe will go now, your tribe earning a repeat turn. The Temple Tribe has one match. Tenoh-san, I believe you are next in the Temple Tribe."

Haruka cursed herself; she hated these sorts of games. She preferred to be running or doing something that required physical strength and speed. Not this. She flipped over the first row-eighth column to reveal the second Aqua Regis and the one underneath it for Mars. She kicked the ground as she flipped the cards back and stomped back to her seat.

Minako didn't find a match either, flipping over the fifth row-first column to reveal gold and the third row-fifth column for day/night. Raye flipped over the gold sign Mina had left, sure she could remember where she saw the other one. However, she flipped over Mars instead. With a huff she returned to her seat.

Kunzite however remembered perfectly. With ease he flipped over both signs for gold, earning them a match.

"Congratulations," said Pegasus. "The score is now Temple tribe one and Palace tribe one."

Kunzite took the cards back to their Zoicite got up. With a smug look Zoicite turned over the Mars sign in the first row fourth and went over to the second row-eighth and flipped over Aqua Fortis. His smug look died quickly and he hobbled back to his seat, his shoulders bent.

Jadeite was the one to bring back both Mars signs. He presented them to Raye with a cocky grin, "Seems only right that Princess Mars should get to hold her planet sign." The score was now Temple tribe two and Palace tribe one.

Nephrite walked up and brought back the two Aqua Regis signs. He kicked Jadeite gently in the shin as he placed _his_ match with the rest. "The score is Temple tribe three, Palace tribe one," said Pegasus, needlessly keeping score.

Mamoru wasn't so lucky. He turned over Sun in the third row-first but turned over Pluto in the first row-fifth.

Diamond turned over both Pluto symbols on his turn, bringing them back with only a small look of satisfaction. In a stroke of luck or extreme calculation, Ami brought back both Aqua Fortis cards.

"You are now tied; each tribe has three matches each," said Pegasus.

It was Makoto's turn again; she decided to flip over any random card, third row-third, instead of starting for one she already knew. She looked at the symbol, trying to memorize what it looked like.

"That is the alchemical symbol for sulfur," Pegasus told her.

Makoto gave the priest a grateful glance and thought hard. They hadn't seen sulfur yet. But she thought of the ones she had seen, putting them back in their places in her mind to eliminate them, as she knew Ami would tell her to do. Taking a stab in the dark, she flipped over the fifth row-eighth to reveal,

"And that is the element water," Pegasus explained. He couldn't help thinking to himself that when this was all over and they were home safe that he should go back to Earth and teach the _senshi_ these symbols. Maybe Luna and Artemis would even be allowed to teach them here; after all, it wouldn't hurt Chaos and Cosmos' plans at all.

Makoto flipped them back over and returned to her seat. "I should have brought a notebook for this. I can't believe they don't teach these in school. I feel so stupid."

Setsuna turned over both water symbols now that she knew where the last one was. She smiled apologetically at Makoto who just shrugged at her. She took the cards back.

Pegasus cleared his throat. He felt terribly uncomfortable having to keep reminding everyone of the score, but after his last "punishment," he wasn't going to defy Chaos again for a while. "Temple tribe now leads, four matches to three."

Sapphire stood up and moved to take his turn. Logic told him to flip over a card that he knew had not been flipped. He chose the second row-sixth and flipped over, "Um, why is Arsenic in this puzzle?"

Pegasus shook his head with a sweat drop, "It's better not to ask, Sapphire-san."

Sapphire shrugged and walked over to the third row-tenth and flipped over, "Elemental earth."

Michiru flipped over the two elemental earths on her turn and carted them back to her seat.

"Once again we are tied; four matches even."

Minako took her turn, flipping over the first row-first to reveal the second Arsenic symbol. She all but ran over to the second row-sixth for the remaining Arsenic. "I GOT ONE! I GOT ONE!" She jumped up and down with delight at her success. She ran back still jumping up and down with the cards in her hand, "Whoo hoo! I got a match! Did you see Kunzite, I got one!" She grabbed him by his hands and continued bouncing up and down, dancing his unwilling feet in a circle with her. In her joy, Minako didn't even hear Pegasus declaration that her tribe now led five to four.

Kunzite relinquished his hand from her grasp and stroked her cheek, "Yes you did. Well done, how about letting me take my turn now, eh?"

Minako sat down obediently, still cheering silently at her seat as Kunzite went and flipped over the two Zinc symbols. He grinned directly at her and brought them back. Zoicite followed, this time less smug, as he turned over first row-second for the Planet Earth sign. He looked around and chose to flip over fifth row-fifth just for the heck of it. He practically gaped at the second Planet Earth symbol at his feet. Smiling at Kunzite, the smugness coming back with fervor, he picked up the cards and returned to the bench. Diamond's second turn, taken without any enthusiasm brought up nothing giving the Temple Tribe a bit of relief. They still had a chance.

"All right Temple Tribe, you are behind by three matches. Hino-san, it is your turn."

Seeing the Palace Tribe creep ahead of them yet again was not good for morale at all, nor was Pegasus constant reminders of how many matches each tribe had. Raye was practically fuming, and shot the defenseless Pegasus a smoldering glare. How was it that the other tribe just seemed to work together so much better than they did? She couldn't understand it.

In her head she began repeating the nine words of power in her fire readings. Inexplicably, she was drawn to the third row, sixth card. She flipped it to reveal an equilateral triangle pointing up. "Fire," said Pegasus, "pick your second card please, Hino-san." In utter disbelief, Raye looked at the other cards around her, finally drawn to the one in the fourth row, second column. Please, please be fire, she thought. She closed her eyes and flipped it, surprising herself and everyone else to have picked the second fire card. Numbly, she gathered the cards and took them back to the bench.

Haruka went into her turn with a bitter look on her face. She had to get a match this time. She hated to lose. She flipped over the second row-seventh to reveal the missing Day/Night. She remembered Raye's turn and flipped over the first. She felt a little of the bitterness ebb slightly as she took the cards back.

"Temple tribe now has six matches to Palace tribe's seven. One more match by Temple tribe will bring the teams to a tie once again," said Pegasus unenthusiastically.

Jadeite flipped over Neptune in the fourth row-third column but revealed the second sulfur symbol in the third row-eighth.

Ami expertly flipped over both sulfurs and brought them back to their side of the game. They were back once again to Makoto.

"Palace team leads by two, eight matches to six," said Pegasus.

On a whim she flipped over the fourth row-fifth, "Hey, that's Planet Jupiter, my symbol. I have to find this one." She decided to take a wild guess and flipped over the second row-second to reveal the other Jupiter symbol.

Michiru brought back the two sun symbols on her turn. Their tribe was really pulling ahead.

Pegasus eyed both tribes, "Currently, the Palace Tribe has ten matches. Temple Tribe if they get three more matches, they will win this challenge."

Mina whispered, "No pressure guys." Kunzite chuckled lightly beside her. Mina moved to take her own turn. They only had to get two more matches to win. She moved to the fourth row-fourth and flipped it over for platinum. She went to the fifth row-sixth, turning over Planet Saturn. She shrugged and returned to her seat as Nephrite stood up for his turn.

Nephrite successfully found the second platinum and brought the match back to their seat. It was Mamoru's turn again. Mamoru headed for the fifth row-seventh and flipped over the card. He felt his heart stick in his throat. "The Moon…" without much effort he flipped over the card diagonal from it. It was also the moon. He took back the match, his heart heavy again.

"Temple tribe, you still trail by two matches. You have eight to Palace tribe's ten," reminded Pegasus needlessly.

With an understanding look at Mamoru, Setsuna stood and moved to the grid. She flipped over the third row-seventh to reveal the first of Planet Mercury. Her next move revealed Neptune's second card.

Kunzite turned over both Neptune's and took them back to their bench. Zoicite's move on the now scant grid brought back both Mercury's.

"Palace Tribe now has twelve matches. Temple Tribe, if they get one more match, they have won for there will no longer be enough matches left for you to surpass them," Pegasus explained.

Diamond realized that put all of this on him. If he managed to find one more match for his tribe, they would win. He could do it, he knew. Esmeraude would expect nothing less from him. After all, it was a simple card game. Resigned, he approached the cards. He went first to first the last card in the second row and flipped it over, hoping it would be one he had seen recently.

"Saturn," he whispered to himself. He had seen that one.

Breaths caught in throats as he moved to the fifth row-sixth. Slowly, methodically he flipped over the card.

"Saturn," Pegasus called out, "That is thirteen matches; Palace Tribe has won reward."

Diamond looked at the Saturn cards. He could almost sense Esmeraude scolding him for being so depressing and nearly abandoning his position the Black Moon Prince.

Those of the Palace Tribe celebrated as boisterously as they had at the Immunity Challenge the day before. They had won a reward of bed things and they would get to see Diamond with his plushy rabbit again and tease him about it. Life was good.

AN: If anyone would like to see a copy of our diagram for this challenge, please leave a note in a review or PM us and either Mephibosheth or CearaIvory will send you a copy! Thanks for reading!


	6. Day 5

Disclosure: We neither own Sailor Moon nor Survivor. Neither have we received any form of financial gain from this work of fiction.

AN: Many thanks to StarryNight101 and Chacaya for the kind reminders to continue this fiction.

Chapter 5: Day 5

The gray pre-dawn quiet was abruptly broken by a piercing shriek.

"AIIIIEEEE! You did that _on purpose_! You are _so_ dead, Jadeite!" said Raye. All pretense of a gracious, calm Shinto priestess had been dropped. She was spitting mad now.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, I swear," said the Shitennou.

The slapping sound of bare feet running between columns, up and down the temple seemed to echo. Those who had not been immediately roused by Raye's furious threats were awakened by the sound of her chasing Jadeite or worse, by being stepped on.

Irritably, Mamoru got up and stretched, muttering the odd complaint. Soon, he was joined by Setsuna and Sapphire who predictably began making a fire, boiling water, and making breakfast. Nephrite and Haruka on the other hand, woke up crankily, and stalked off into the nearby orchard for some quiet. The two groused companionably, sighing in resignation over the immaturity of their tribemates.

Despite a rough night and lack of sleep, Raye kept up her chase doggedly even after her initial flush of rage had ebbed. After all, there was a sense of principle in catching him, wasn't there? She lugged a wet pillow, one that Jadeite had apparently spilled water upon while she slept. Despite herself, a grin began to form on her face. It was too early for this sort of thing, but still… it was fun!

He too was enjoying the romp. It reminded him of something… sometime. He hadn't had much fun while serving under Beryl, but he hadn't missed it. Not until now. Oh, how he had missed out!

Aiming squarely for his head, Raye swung her heavy, wet pillow and missed. He was just too fast, but she was getting closer. Perhaps it was the faint sound of movement as she tried again to smack him with her pillow, but he jumped out of the way again and slipped on water that had dripped from the pillowcase. Sliding, he ran into a pillar which resounded with a most unexpected hollow sound!

"Ow!" he moaned, holding his head.

In dismay, Raye dropped her pillow and cradled his head tenderly. "I'm so sorry!" she said. "Where does it hurt? Here?"

"OW! Yes, there!"

During this touchingly tender moment, the rest of tribe came running up the stairs into the central part of the temple. Sapphire and Mamoru began tapping on the column, listening for differences in sound. It appeared that the entire column was hollow, so they began checking the others.

Jadeite rested against the column, while Raye ran to get a wet cloth to soothe his bruised head. Behind him on the pillar was an interesting relief. It pictured Pegasus ridden by Helios framed by two Maenids. He sighed. The sun was rising and now it was extremely unlikely that any of them would get back to sleep until dark. Jadeite cursed himself silently, thinking of all the sleep he had lost because he accidentally dropped some water on the fire senshi. Despite his sore head, he thrust his head backwards, hitting the pillar with the back of his head. "Why, why, why?" he groaned.

Suddenly, there was a "click" and Jadeite was resting against nothing but air. In surprise, he fell backwards, and wound up on the decline with his eyes staring into a black maw.

Nephrite and Uranus arrived just in time to see Jadeite hit the relief work with his head and collapse. "That's using the old noggin, Jade," crowed Nephrite.

"Good one!" Uranus and Nephrite high-fived each other. "Best use of a hard head I've ever seen!" she laughed.

If it hadn't been so funny, Jadeite would have glared. As it was, he began to laugh. "Come on you two, let me up. Blood's starting to rush to my head, and if you don't help me up, I might start _thinking_!"

"Damn, I wouldn't want to see that!" Haruka laughed, grabbing one hand.

"The world might end," agreed Nephrite. Together they hauled Jadeite off the ground.

"What are you doing?" screeched Raye. "He may have had a concussion! Moving him around could lead to major brain damage, you idiots!"

"See," said Jadeite, "she really does love me."

"I do not!" A wet cloth smacked him squarely in the face. "See if I ever help you again!"

She turned abruptly on her heel, dark hair snapped in the rush of her leaving.

Uranus feinted dropping him. "She'll be unbearable for a while now, thanks."

"I can't help it." Jadeite shrugged. "There's something about her..."

"Better you than me," said Nephrite. "Her temper's something else!"

The campfire blazed up, lighting the entire Temple interior. Setsuna hurried over to where Raye sat and glared at the fire. "Good going, you guys. Now I have to make sure she doesn't burn our breakfast!"

Somehow that only made Haruka laugh harder, and this time she really did drop Jadeite. He slid to the floor and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Man, I haven't laughed like that in... How long _has_ it been, Nephrite?"

"Too long. Far, far too long."

Mamoru and Sapphire somehow ignored all of these proceedings and continued checking the pillars. Many of them had similar relief work, but none of the others appeared to be hollow. Now they approached the gaping opening in the pillar. It was dark and menacing.

"Should we investigate Mamoru?" said Sapphire.

"We should, but I think as a group. At the very least Raye should be with us."

"Yes," Sapphire said with a nod, "as the fire senshi she will be invaluable in keeping any torches going."

Mamoru stepped down onto the first step, closely examining the darkness. Down, barely discernable... was that a sconce? Perhaps it could be used to hold a makeshift torch. He took another step down, and another when between one blink and the next, the stairwell was flooded with warm golden light!

Sapphire swore in surprise. "By the gods! What happened?"

"I don't know." Mamoru retreated a few steps, and the glow gradually faded to blackness again. He tried a few times, just to see what would happen, and each time, as he reached the fourth step or so, light filled the passage. Sapphire tried as well, but without any response from the sconces on the walls.

"It seems to be sensitive to you, Mamoru. Do you know why?"

Mamoru ran a hand along the age-worn stones. "I don't know... this place seems familiar somehow. I don't think I've ever been _here_ before, but someplace very like it... Once upon a memory."

Sapphire laid a brotherly hand on the other man's shoulder. Mamoru looked back at his doppelganger. "I think I want to go the rest of the way alone."

"I will stand here, waiting. Be safe, my friend."

So Mamoru continued down the stairwell, not noticing that the glow followed him, so that as he completed a turn along the spiral stairs, eventually the entrance was once again draped in darkness.

Sapphire nodded.

* * *

The sun spilled its light into the windows of the ruined palace.

Mina moaned as a ray of sunlight hit her face. She registered the feeling of two strong arms around her and her pillow seemed to have become a bare chest. Long hair tickled her cheeks and she giggled ever so slightly, looking up at the handsome man. She just wanted to snuggle in closer and go back to sleep.

"Good morning," his strong yet soft voice greeted her.

She fingered his hair. "And good morning to you."

"Yo! Lovebirds, are you going to get up anytime today," a voice shouted from just outside.

The spell broken, Mina and Kunzite hurriedly got out of bed.

Zoisite was poking at the fire. "We saved you some breakfast," he gestured to the cooking pot.

Kunzite dished him and Mina up some of food. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Lita is with Ami looking for some more edible roots and things, to stock up." He gestured towards the stream, "Michiru is down at the creak getting fresh water and hopefully catching some crayfish for dinner. Rubeus is cutting fresh firewood and Diamond is tidying up the dishes from breakfast, he'll get to yours and the pot when you're through eating."

Kunzite smiled slightly. How unusually kind for them to allow him to rest longer. Obviously his body had required the extra rest, and... he glanced at Mina, the comfort of her through the night.

Nodding, he said. "Thank you. What else needs to be done?"

"It looks like we're all set for the day. We can just relax, right?" said Mina.

Zoisite glared at her. "There's always room for work," he said pointedly. "For instance, we should stock up as much food and firewood as possible and continue exploring the grounds."

"I guess so," she said dreamily, twisting her fingers in Kunzite's white mane, "maybe after a nice leisurely breakfast."

* * *

Mamoru continued travelling down the stairway, following its close turnings. As he walked, he ran his fingertips along the smoothed stones. I remember, he thought. But remember what?

In this lifetime, his early memories were extremely hazy. Sadly his parents had been in a car accident when he was only a boy, and he could not remember their faces clearly. Despite the fact that he owned a picture or two of them, there was still no emotional connection. Could this be triggering memories of when I was Prince Endymion, he wondered.

In time the hewn stone gave way to a natural cave with a dreamy glow. Despite careful examination, Mamoru could not detect any natural reason for the light. There was no phosphorescent fungus or algae. Nor did there appear to be light entering from above. It was like being surrounded by light! In the center of the cavern lay a cool, fresh spring, no doubt tied to the natural water table. The caves could even be beneath the lake for all he knew!

Down by the edge of the pool, there appeared to be stacked various supplies. Perhaps firewood and foodstuffs. Mamoru strained his eyes, but he could not discern what the bundles were clearly, not from here.

It was strange his normally acute vision seemed hampered somehow. It was like he was looking through spiderweb or fog or something.

Mamoru took another step and touched the grayish, iridescent barrier without realizing what he was touching.

In a flash, strange visions entered his mind's eye.

He stood before a man dressed as a warrior. He must have been a young boy, for he was looking up a distance to view the hard, dark eyes. "Endo, my boy," said the gruff daimyo, "by your blood you hold ties to both the shogun and the Emperor's family. You could be adopted someday into the royal line."

His eyes blurred, and now another man bowed low before him, his forehead touching the floor. "Tokugawa-san, forgive my son. We offer one thousand apologies," here he rapped his forehead against the wooden floor again. "Please do not tell your honorable father..."

Now, he looked up at another face, somehow familiar. "You are not my son. I raised you only for love of your mother, who loved me when your father disappeared. She believed he was dead and gave me what remained of her love." He covered his face with a hand, and his elegant kimono was shown to be stained and rumpled, as if he had not changed for days.

The man choked back a tear or two. "Now, your mother, my love is dead. She left me a true heir, son of my blood. Every time I look into your eyes and see hers looking back at me, it cuts into my heart. Perhaps your father is out there somewhere. Go! You are no longer my son!"

"But Papa!" The wind stole his cries from his lips. The boy turned and looked up the mountain. It was a long, long way up. Resignedly, he began trudging uphill.

The farther he went, the harder the wind blew until it fought him like a flesh and blood man!

"My child, my child! I thought you were dead!" Arms wrapped around him and held him despite his desperate efforts to get away.

"Who are you? Leave me alone, go away!" he cried. Tears stung his eyes as the wind cut at the tender skin of his face.

The man let him go, and the abrupt end of resistance caused the boy to go sprawling into the underbrush. "Endymion... don't you know me? I am your father..."

"NO!"

With a hiss of agony, Mamoru jumped backwards, stumbling on the steps, half-crawling back up the stairs. "My god," he murmured. "I remember!"

* * *

With her natural affinity for water and its creatures it was fairly easy for Michiru to coax the small crawfish into her bowl which had generously filled with water to keep them happy until it was time to eat. Crawfish were best kept fresh. The task was simple, allowing her mind to stray to thoughts of her missing partner.

It was only the fifth day and already she missed Haruka like crazy. She didn't even know how she was and had no way of communicating with her, as it was against the rules.

Gazing at her reflection in the water, she couldn't help wishing that Haruka were beside her, maybe splashing her playfully and starting a water fight. Of course that would lead to them tickling each other and wrestling on the ground and other things.

"Haruka…" a few tears slipped down her face.

A monogrammed handkerchief appeared under her nose. "Princess Neptune."

She looked up, startled at having been caught crying. "Diamond…I wasn't…I wasn't crying. Really. I'm just fine." But she took the handkerchief anyway and blew her nose delicately.

"It hurts when you're away from someone you love," Diamond looked down. "Believe me, I know."

Michiru looked up at him. "How would you know?"

"I know," he replied simply, thinking of long blond hair. He cleared his throat. "If I recall from our discussion at dinner last night, you're involved with Princess Uranus. How long have you been together?"

She thought. "For as long as either of can remember."

"And how often have you two been apart like this since then?"

"Not often. She might have to go out of town for a race every now and then, but I almost always go with her. When I don't, it's only for a day or two," Michiru replied.

"Same for my... my brother and I. The love we share isn't the same as the love you have for Princess Uranus, but it still hurts not being near him," Diamond shared. "I'm the oldest and I can't help worrying, wondering if he's alright."

Michiru nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I wonder too. What if I lose her…" the tears came again, faster and harder than before. "I couldn't handle that…"

Diamond put a kind hand on her shoulder. "If she is voted out, you will just have to keep at the game. Make it to the end and win, then you'll be able to get her back."

"I wish we weren't here in the first place. I hate this stupid game!"

"As do I, but..." he paused with a forefinger raised in the air as if to make a point, "consider what is at stake. Apparently, it is not only the fate of Neo-Queen Serenity, but also of all of our futures."

"Why do you care?" This was asked without bitterness or malice, but simple curiousity.

"I... I don't know. One thing I can say is this: the future is something we all hold in common. If there is no future, then nothing else really matters, does it?"

It was a good point. How surprising that the prince of the "Black Moon clan" would wind up being intelligent, articulate and compassionate! This place certainly revealed new aspects to everyone's personality.

Michiru wiped away the last trace of her tears and quickly combed her hair with her fingers. She scooped up one last crawfish and stood, holding her full bucket. "I'm done."

"Ah, good."

"Diamond, what were you doing here anyway?"

He gestured to the stream. "Just washing dishes. But when I heard a heart in pain, I had to at least attempt to offer solace. Princess Neptune, have faith in the future and in our queen."

A genuine smile lit up her lovely face. "Please, call me Michiru."

* * *

Raye attempted to go down the circular stairway with a lighted torch, but although the air was sweet, the flame would not stay lit. Even with her natural affinity to fire, she was unable to convince the fire to keep burning.

"He's been down there for hours!"

"We saved him breakfast."

"Jadeite!" Raye smacked his arm. "Do you have to be so dense? This is not a time for joking; Mamoru's gone and I can't go after him!"

Haruka sat back against a distant pillar watching the madness. Somehow, she couldn't muster much concern. After all, this was Elysion, right? Even if that nutjob, Sailor Chaos, had some control she didn't have the power to outright kill one of them, not within the bounds of her rules anyway. But, replied a nagging voice, what if she cheats? The inner dialogue continued. She can't cheat, because Sailor Cosmos is just as powerful as Sailor Chaos. The reason we're in this stupid game in the first place is because they're at a stalemate!

Haruka refused to continue in this circular discussion and went for a jog. Nephrite joined her after a few minutes. "Burning off some nervous energy?"

She grunted. Company was not something she wanted at this point.

"Yeah, I'm trying not to think about it too." They continued on trotting side-by-side, running along the orderly rows of trees in the orchard.

Uranus was becoming more and more frustrated. Sure, she could leave this guy in the dust if she wanted to, but did she? The thing was that she missed Michiru terribly. Suddenly, an old oak tree loomed up in front of her and she couldn't stop. Strong arms grabbed her and swung her around, so that the other body took the brunt of the impact with the tree. Her entire body was trembling, and she couldn't help but cry. Of course, it wasn't a soft, delicate ladylike weeping, but full of loud, choking sobs. Gently she was turned until her head was on a hard plane of muscle.

Still, she roared. Haruka wanted the whole world to know her pain. But the soft stroking of her back gradually caused her sobs to ebb. "Thanks," she said gruffly. Now in control of herself, she stepped back from Nephrite and wiped her dripping nose with her sleeve. She shot him a challenging glare. "I can still beat your ass any day of the week you know."

It was Nephrite's turn to roar, but in laughter. "Somehow," he said after his laughter subsided, "I don't doubt that for a moment."

They stood for a long while, Haruka half-turned from him. She's like Kunzite, Nephrite realized. Strong, and ashamed of showing too much emotion. A soft breeze swept up around them, and like shrugging off a heavy burden, Uranus raised her chin to the sky and inhaled deeply. The air was wet, and reminded her of Michiru.

"A storm's blowing in. We should head back." She turned and headed back to the temple, Nephrite following behind. Suddenly she swung back and took him by surprise by grabbing him by his shirt front. "Let me make one thing clear, pretty-boy. You tell _anyone_ that I was crying and you're going to wake up bald."

"Didn't see a thing."

"That's what I thought." Running full-speed in the afternoon sunshine, she quickly left him behind.

As he walked along, Nephrite found himself whistling an old song from long ago as he wiped a wet spot on his shoulder. He felt an odd, indescribable sense of peace.

* * *

After lunch, the Palace tribe discussed how to spend the rest of the day.

"You know, we have an entire palace at our disposal," Zoisite pointed out. "There may food stores with perfectly good comestibles there. It would be nice to have something recognizable on my plate."

Lita eyes narrowed at him. "Excuse me?"

Zoisite gulped. "No offense intended, I promise."

She stood up. "Are you saying I can't cook?" She towered over the seated man who cringed backward. He remembered the last time she was this pissed off at him. It was not fun.

He shook his head frantically. "No, no, no, I did not mean that the way it sounded. I swear, I love your cooking!"

"But he does have a point, Lita. We don't know if a lot of what we are eating is safe on a long term basis, nor how much we really have available to us," Kunzite stated. "Zoisite, since it was your idea, take a few others and go explore the palace."

Zoisite stood. "Ami, will you accompany me," he offered his elbow.

"Um... sure," she stammered, refused the elbow.

Diamond put his dish in the pot to be washed. "I will come with you as well."

Rubeus took the pot off the fire carefully and filled with all of their dishes. "It's my turn to wash the dishes."

Inside the palace, the three explorers split off in different directions in search of whatever there was to find in this ancient castle.

Almost as if she had radar, Ami located the library almost right away. She knew she ought to bypass the library in favor of searching for comestibles but her thirst for knowledge overwhelmed her.

"Well, you never know. There might be something in one of these books, maybe a hint or something to help us," she rationalized pulling a book down from the shelf. "Elysian Palace, A History."

She had only been reading for a few minutes when a melody reached her ears. It sounded as though someone was playing a piano, a badly out-of-tune piano. She put the book away after marking her place and went to find the source of the music.

To her amazement, it was Zoisite. He wasn't playing anymore however; instead he was bent over into the piano.

"I didn't know there was a piano here," Ami said.

Zoisite stood up, a piano tuner in his right hand. "Yeah, I was surprised it was still here. Needs tuning though."

"Wait, _still_ here?"

He blushed. "A slip of the lip, I apologize. To be honest, this palace is eeriely familiar. Somehow I knew, no I remembered that there was a piano here, and" he gestured to the instrument, "here it is."

"Ah."

He bent back into the piano, twisting knobs with his little tool and every now and then striking a key to test its pitch. "There we go, good as new." He lowered the top of the grand piano. "Shall I play for you, Princess?"

Ami sat down, a shyly eager look on her face. "Yes, yes, please."

He sat at the bench and began playing a sweet, yet wistful tune.

Outside, Michiru looked up from her chores with a start. "That sound, it's Chopin's Nocturne #1 in E Flat Major," she stated with surprise. "But…"

A look of memory grasped Kunzite briefly. "That's right... a music room. Zoisite is playing; he loves the piano. He tried to teach our prince... fruitlessly. He wanted so much to teach him the fine arts, like music, but the prince had no interest."

"This place holds a lot of memories, huh?" Rubeus asked.

"Yes," Kunzite replied, "I can't remember too much, it was too long ago. But just being here, even though it's our lives at stake, being here is almost like coming home after a long, tiresome journey."

Rubeus looked away. "We of the Black Moon have ever known that feeling. We never really had a home after the White Moon banished us. Prince Diamond was born on the Black Moon Nemesis. He spent his life leading us through the universe like nomads in the desert. It often felt like we were gypsies, going from planet to planet looking for a home that would accept us, only to be cruelly rejected."

Kunzite nodded understandingly. "If you would like, after this contest is over, you and your family can make this your home. I'm sure the prince would not mind at all. It would be nice to revive this place to its former glory. I don't know if ready to do it himself yet."

Zoisite brought the piece to its end, playing with his eyes closed as he knew the piece that well.

Ami clapped demurely from her seat. "That was wonderful, brilliant. How long have you played?"

He shrugged. "Learned practically from the womb, or so I remember someone telling me so." He stood. "You know, we haven't heard from that Diamond in a while. We should go find him."

Ami nodded and she and Zoicite went off to find the missing prince.

* * *

Sapphire hadn't moved from his place at the entrance to the stairwell. As a man of his word, he was determined to stand by that open maw until Mamoru re-emerged. Although his legs and back ached from standing for hours, Sapphire refused to yield to the temptation to sit down. It was only by the most insistant of arguments that he had even agreed to eat, and then it was the bare minimum to sate his hunger.

Setsuna had appeared with a bowl of stew containing rice, beans and other things around lunchtime. The sun was high, but the Temple helped to protect him from the heat. "Sapphire, you _must_ eat something."

"I cannot."

"You have to keep up your strength. Even one missed meal could cripple us in our next challenge. Do you want us to lose?" He thought he heard tears in her voice. "Do you want another one of us to die?"

Her arrow hit its target. Shocked at the low blow, he looked at her. No, he had not been mistaken, for tears stood in her dark eyes, glimmering on the very verge of spilling down her cheeks.

"Of course not, but I promised!"

"You promised to wait. You did not promise to fast. Please," she held out the still warm bowl to him. "for the sake of your teammates, including Mamoru, eat."

Sapphire acceded her point, and accepted the bowl and began eating.

Though his body had cried out for nourishment, his mind did not recognize what he ate. He did not know if it was hot or cold, savory or bland, delicious or disgusting. It was just food. Mud would have served just as well to fill his belly. Even now, he did not know how long it had been since he had last eaten. Five minutes or five hours, it was all the same to him. Yet, hunger must be affecting his mind, for at several points during his watch, he could have sworn he saw that slight glow reappear, but never had it been followed by the appearance of Mamoru.

Now, he saw it again. His subconscious mind so desired to see his friend safe again, that now he was hallucinating Mamoru too. Great! First Mamoru went missing and now he had lost his mind!

"Sapphire!"

Sapphire gasped, this was no hallucination! This _was_ Mamoru!

"Mamoru? Mamoru!"

Sapphire dashed down the steps to meet him, and it was a good thing too, for Mamoru looked like he had fought his way through an army single-handed. The man staggered up each step, weighed down by fatigue or some other burden. Sapphire grasped Mamoru's left arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders. Together, they labored up each step into the waning sunlight.

From a distance, Setsuna heard Sapphire's joyful cries and had gathered up some bedding so that Mamoru wouldn't have far to travel to rest comfortably. Once she arranged a comfortable couch, she stoked the fire to heat up the leftover stew to a more appealing temperature.

Running in from the direction of the orchard, Haruka entered in time to see two dark heads emerge from the hollow column. She went to Mamoru's other side, and together the three of them slowly made their way to the soft resting place. Soon, the others arrived, their faces a muddle of emotions, from concern to curiousity to fear and on to hope.

The tired man sat against a pillar, luxuriating in the cushioned support of layered blankets. Through the open columns, his face was illuminated by the orange glow of the dying sun. Despite the glorious colored light beaming on his face, Mamoru looked exhausted. His skin was pale and damp, with dark, purplish shadows below his eyes. Even his cheeks appeared sunken and his lips dry. In short, he looked years older than he had before he had departed that morning.

Raye placed a bowl of cool water and a rag at Mamoru's side, but before Setsuna could administer to him, Sapphire took up the rag and tenderly laid the wet cloth on his forehead. "Don't try to talk, Mamoru," he said, "just rest. There's plenty of time later on."

Flat, blue eyes looked up at them. It was like looking at the eyes of a dead man. "No, I have to tell you what I saw."

"Eat first," said Setsuna, handing him the stew. "Unless you found a hidden storehouse down there, you haven't eaten for hours."

The very aroma of real food seemed to partially revive him. As he breathed in its scent, color began to return to his face, and hunger appeared in his eyes. "I didn't realize how hungry I am!" Looking at the faces still staring at him anxiously, "but aren't you going to eat something too?" he said.

"Don't worry about us," said Jadeite.

"We've already eaten," added Nephrite.

Without any further protests, Mamoru dug in. It was delicious! Just like his mother...

He dropped the bowl on his lap, heedless of any spilled food on his clothing. "My mother... I remember!"

"Remember? Remember what?"

He closed his eyes, trying to remember. "I'm not sure... but I need to talk to Raye... alone."

"Me?" Raye said in surprise.

He just nodded. Silently, the others drifted away leaving the two alone.

When all was quiet, Mamoru asked softly, "What do you remember about the Silver Millenium?"

"Just bits and pieces, why?"

"I think I just got back a piece of memory, and if I'm right, our memories of the Silver Millenium could hold the key to the entire thing."

* * *

The sun had set, when Amy and Zoisite finally found Diamond. He was basking in the glow of a beautiful conservatory lit by curious means. He was examining each plant, every flower and every leaf. His face was practically aglow with delight.

"Flowers," he exclaimed when he noticed them. "I found flowers. Plants and even berries of all kinds," he pointed and moved from bush to bush. "This is amazing. What kind of flower is this? Do you know," he pointed at a beautiful white blossom.

Ami examined it close."It's a morning glory, this white variety is also called the Moon Flower. And look, Zoicite, strawberries."

"Yo, guys, whatch'a finding," Mina chimed in at the conservatory door. She walked right over to them, forgetting all about the joys of personal space. "Ooo strawberries. You know what that famous butler said: 'God made better berries, we just don't know what they are.'"

Zoicite cringed. "Actually, I think you mean: William Butler who said, "Doubtless God could have made a better berry, but doubtless God never did."

Ami felt her jaw drop. "That's... that's right."

Zoisite smiledat her. "I may have served the side of darkness, but I am _not _a philistine."

Diamond looked at them with eagerness. "I want to look after this place, these flowers and plants and little trees," he all but demanded. "Someone has to take care of it and I want to. I can take care of them." He felt a lump rise in his throat but pushed it down. "I _have_ to take care of them."

Mina, totally uninterested in plants unless they could be eaten left them shortly. "Flowers, Kunzite! Can you believe that he's gone totally ga-ga over _flowers_?"

Lita called everyone for dinner. "Hey Mina," she said, "don't forget that it's your turn to do the dishes tonight!"

And so another evening fell on Elysian, and as the moon rose, though each person feared what the dawn would bring, they each had also discovered many new things. New things about their hopefully temporary home and more importantly, about each other. Only time would tell whether they would be able to fit the pieces together into a semblance of the whole.


	7. Day 6

Disclosure: We neither own Sailor Moon nor Survivor. This work of fiction is solely for personal enjoyment as has not resulted in any financial gain.

AN: Sorry for the long delay. Sometimes life just gets in the way. Anyway, enjoy!

In the hazy pre-dawn light, the landscape below was painted in dark shades of gray. The air was cool and wet. Unable to sleep, Diamond sat outside of the palace walls, contemplating his future. It was another Tribal Council today, and someone was going to die. He knew it would be him.

The moon hung in the sky, setting slowly. Its appearance stabbed his heart. He had been selfish, so selfish. His past sins had not focused on power, but on lust. Would he ever be forgiven?

Would he ever _deserve_ to be forgiven?

And then there was Esmeraude. She was dead, and soon…. Soon he would join her in oblivion.

* * *

Elsewhere, another man stood watching the moon. But for this man, that luminous globe only brought feelings of longing and nostalgia. He leaned against one of the temple's many pillars.

"Usako…"

It was an astonishing experience, but to Mamoru, it seemed that the moment the moon set, the moment that it began to touch the horizon, the sun rose. Like a kiss, the light brushed against his face, warming it.

Today was going to be a good day. He knew it.

* * *

The morning light wakened Minako. She felt so warm, so comfortable, so loved. A heavy weight lay across her hip, pinning her down and her face was buried in something warm. Something both hard and soft.

Kunzite.

She would have gone on just laying there forever, if she could have. The days before—had it really been less than a week?—had been stressful. Minako had worked harder than she ever had in her whole life!

She turned in his embrace, now being spooned by Kunzite and contemplated her hands in the pale morning light. Once smooth and pristine, her hands were now covered with scratches and scrapes. On her palms were a few blisters, one had broken and was not only painful, but a little bloody. She sighed, at least that would get her out of dish duty until it healed.

Kunzite's hand began roaming her abdomen, alerting Minako to the fact that he was waking up. Although this was only their second night sleeping in the same bed, she already knew that he especially enjoyed feeling her soft, yet strong body curled up next to his. Next, lips touched her ear with a soft "Good morning."

She turned and kissed him, not caring about morning breath or that she hadn't been able to properly brush her teeth since being taken from her home only a few days ago. Only the rapture of his lips on hers mattered. He tried to pull away after a few chaste moments, but she fisted her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss.

Roughly, he broke free. "Minako! What the hell?"

Her hair was mussed and night clothes askew; the strap of her tank had slipped revealing a smooth shoulder and the top of her breast. "Don't you want me? Don't you _love_ me?"

He stood there in his sleep pants mystified. It's not like he didn't want to revel in her passion, but a little voice inside warned him that this was neither the time nor the place. Again, his head warred with his heart (and body), but his head won, if only by the narrowest of margins. Kunzite could only thank whatever gods there were that everyone else in the tribe had already left the sleeping area. With a hand that fought not to tremble, he reached towards her and readjusted her strap, stroking her soft skin. "I care for you more…." His voice broke and he swallowed. "Minako, you mean more to me than I thought anyone ever would. But I can't… we can't. Not now."

"Fine!" She jerked away from him and turned, arms crossed.

Kunzite had next to no real-life experience with women, or he would have known that "fine" means anything but.

"Good." He kissed her chastely on the top of her head and turned to change into his working clothes. When this is all over, he promised himself, he would make things right with Minako.

* * *

"Tree Mail!" said Raye, jogging up to the campfire.

"Are you tired of the same old thing?  
Want something different, something keen?  
Ready to try a new cuisine,  
Something perhaps from a magazine?  
From other countries, tribes or lands,  
Novel delicacies, foods unplanned.  
What's at stake is your immunity;  
Three more days, bona fide guarantee."

"Sounds 'yummy,'" muttered Setsuna. "It sounds like a food challenge. Isn't it bad enough that we're being forced to eat roots and things?"

"Something wrong with my cooking?" Sapphire sat stirring the stew pot with a frown. "You haven't complained before."

"No, it's not that!" She held up her hands in protest. I just really miss 'normal' food. Do you have any idea what I would give for… I don't know, a hamburger?"

"A beer," said Jadeite.

"Amen!" said Nephrite, high-fiving both Jadeite and Haruka.

"Yeah, nothing like a frosty cold one!" she agreed.

"I'd prefer a nice, hot, green tea," retorted Setsuna. She wasn't a teetotaler, but beer wasn't exactly her beverage of choice.

"Michi would agree with you there," sighed Haruka. "A nice, relaxing tea ceremony would be just the thing right now. Just the two of us and the person performing the ceremony…" Her voice trailed off, and a melancholy air fell over the camp.

"Chocolate," murmured Mamoru into the ensuing silence.

"Chocolate?" said Jadeite. He stared at Mamoru with an odd expression on his face.

"What I wouldn't give for some right now…." Mamoru sighed to himself. "You know that was one of the things that made me fall in love with Usako. I've never seen a girl love chocolate as much as I do. She's the one person who never looked at me funny when she discovered my secret stash."

"A chocolate stash?" Nephrite seemed stunned. "You mean, you still love chocolate?"

"Still?"

"Yeah," he said, elbowing Jadeite in the ribs, "don't you remember all of those times we used to come across Endy's secret stashes? He used to hide chocolate everywhere! Behind picture frames, in drawers, on top of cupboards…"

"Dude, do you remember that time that Notus caught him hiding chocolate in the horse stalls and totally lost it? 'I tolerate your strangeness otherwise, little brother,'" Jadeite said, contorting his face into a mask oddly reminiscent of Kunzite, "'but when your obsession with this… this _sweet_ could hurt another, even an animal, I draw the line!' Man, Endy sulked for days after that. His _dignity_ had been offended!"

"Jadeite!" said Nephrite, trying to shush his fellow Shitennou. The blond young man blushed. He realized just how much he had said. Worse, it had seemed so natural, so _right_ to laugh and think about old times. The problem was, the old times the Shitennou were beginning to remember were going to further complicate an already convoluted situation.

The two men exchanged an intense, brief look and excused themselves. They were going to fetch more firewood or water or something.

Over the past five days, Mamoru and the senshi had found themselves gradually becoming more and more comfortable around their former enemies. And while Haruka had never faced the Shitennou in direct combat, to the best of their knowledge, she had heard stories, so it was that much more shocking to her that she found herself liking the two men despite all of the history.

Now though, they had revealed an odd and disturbing past. Could they be trusted? How much did they really know?

Sapphire sat stirring their mid-morning, post-breakfast stew snack. "So," he said, "who's this 'Endy' those two mentioned? The only one I've ever heard of is from the future, you know King Endymion."

Mamoru was chagrinned.

Sapphire looked up at him, mouth a gape. "YOU? No. No way! You guys know each other?"

"Yes," said Mamoru.

"No," corrected Setsuna.

"Sort of," said Raye.

"It's complicated," Haruka concluded.

He stopped stirring the pot. "You know that those answers are not only completely confusing but also contradictory."

"It's a long story," said Raye.

"And to be honest, until I went underground last night, I would have denied any knowledge of what they said today… but now…." He mussed his hair in frustration. "Now I'm beginning to remember things that I never knew before. I just don't know."

Somehow, Sapphire accepted this explanation.

But Raye didn't. With a pointed look at Haruka and Setsuna, she walked off towards the lake. Haruka jogged off another way, while Setsuna stood and stretched.

"Well gentlemen," she said, addressing Mamoru and Sapphire, "it must be nerves, but I'm going to go take a walk. See ya."

* * *

Minako finally came out into the cooking area after she had finished sulking. To be honest, it was only a few minutes after Kunzite had emerged, but once again she was the last one to rise, and Rubeus noticed.

"Finally awake, eh blondie?" he said with a smirk.

Minako responded to this greeting by sticking out her tongue. "At least I didn't lose my shirt."

"If you're volunteering, I won't stop you."

"Augh!" She stomped to him, stared him in the eye and slapped him. "Jerk!" Without even a morning bowl of um… something or other… she stalked out into the forest.

"Not a morning person, eh?"

Lita was torn between frustration with Rubeus, annoyance at Minako and general amusement at life. The laughter won out. "You could say that. In fact, I think it's your turn to do dishes again."

"Aw man! No fair. If I volunteer, will you give me a hug?"

"No!" Makoto tossed her ponytail. She might have felt flattered or disgusted, but it was simply how Rubeus treated everyone, including Zoisite to his chagrin. He gave her a fake pout and then good-naturedly began to clean up the camp. "Besides, now I have to go find Minako and convince her to not hurt you the next time you stick your foot in your mouth. So, you be a good boy and behave."

"Yes mother!" Rubeus batted his eyelashes at Lita.

She laughed again. "Brat!"

Ami was out under a tree by the spring. She had found a sweet romance novel (several shelves of them in fact) in the Palace library and had taken it to read out in the peace. Sadly, her peace was broken by a loud, cranky blonde.

First it was the snapping twigs and crashing footsteps, but then the muttering and finally the occasional shrieks either or fury or because something caught her hair, but with a sigh Ami put aside her book and decided to meet her angry friend.

"Minako? Is everything all right?"

"Augh!"

That was not an encouraging response, thought Ami. She wasn't sure what exactly Minako was ranting about, but the multiple mentions of both Kunzite and Rubeus, her hands and further complaints about everything from the weather to the food told Ami that the best thing she could do was just listen. "Um… let's go get the tree mail, okay?" It wasn't a brilliant suggestion, but like turning a spooked horse, Minako could easily be distracted from her angst.

"Okay." The sunlight hadn't broken through the clouds, not exactly, but Minako's mood did lighten.

Together the two friends found and retrieved the message. As they had assumed, it was another invitation to a challenge.

"Are you tired of the same old thing?  
Want something different, something keen?  
Ready to try a new cuisine,  
Something perhaps from a magazine?  
From other countries, tribes or lands,  
Novel delicacies, foods unplanned.  
What's at stake is your immunity;  
Three more days, bona fide guarantee."

"Food challenge," sang out Zoisite.

"Bring it on," Rubeus boasted. "It's gonna be a piece of cake."

* * *

Down at the lake, Raye paced along the shore impatiently. Where were they? She had been waiting here for… well she had no way of knowing how long it was, as she didn't have a watch, but however long it had been was too long.

Setsuna strolled into view.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting!" growled Raye. "And where's Haruka?"

"Chill," said Haruka from behind her. "It's not like back home where we can all leave to go to the women's restroom together. What were we going to say? We were all going to visit the same bush? That's a little too… you know… for my taste."

"Oh, right." Raye paused briefly, but continued undaunted. "Still, did you hear what those two said? I don't trust them."

"You don't?" said Haruka, with a raised eyebrow. "Yet you spent much of the morning with Jadeite today _and_ yesterday. How exactly _do _you feel about him?"

Fire leapt into Raye's eyes. "Me! How about you? You're the one who's suddenly gotten so close to them, _both_ of them!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Setsuna stood with her head bowed. "Can't you see this is just what Chaos wants, to sow discord and distrust?"

All three women grew silent. It was true. They no longer knew who to trust, not even each other. Usagi had been the glue that held them all together. With her gone, they were no longer a solid unit, but leaves floating on the stream. In the same physical place, but not together, not really.

"We have to get her back. We have to." Setsuna looked at her fellow senshi. "Her light is what holds us together."

"I feel so lost," muttered Haruka. "Both my partner and the person I swore to protect are beyond my ability to help. The wind is blowing, but I can't tell the direction…."

Raye sat and stared out at the shore. Already the sun was growing high. Soon it would be time to go to the challenge, the challenge where one team would win and one would lose. After that was going to be Tribal Council, and another person was going to die, to have his or her light extinguished. She clutched at her breast, imagining what it would be like to have her star seed taken again, to die.

She gasped. "But her light _is_ here!"

"Huh?" Haruka was confused. "How?"

"Don't you remember? Cosmos told us that each of us possess a shard of the Ginzuishou within us. So Usagi is _in_ our hearts. She's part of us!"

Setsuna smiled. "So that's what happened to them."

"To whom?" said Raye.

"Our former enemies. Do you think that their darkness could stand for very long against Usagi's light? Besides, none of them were darkness incarnate. Each one was lured or tricked or corrupted, but never consumed."

"But," said Haruka, "can we trust them? My heart says we can, but my head says we can't. I don't know what to think or feel." More quietly so the others couldn't hear, she said "I wish Michiru was here, with me."

"We're just going to have to wait and see," concluded Raye.

There was a sudden rustling in the undergrowth a few meters away. The women turned and looked. If it was an animal, it would be the first one of significant size they would have seen. Instead, a man with a blond mop of hair burst to the shore. "Hey guys!" said Jadeite, "it's time for us to get going. You ready?"

* * *

The two tribes once again stepped into the clearing. In the center of the clearing was a finely set dining table reminiscent of those from the Victorian era. A silk tablecloth covered it and each place was coded with one of seven colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Near the table were two wheels. Each had seven spaces but one had the same seven colors and the other listed different kinds of food. At the edge of the clearing was a nondescript chair.

Helios sat in that far chair. "Thank you for arriving promptly. Please step up to the table."

They did, and were surprised to see that their filthy clothing transformed into fine Victorian style clothing upon stepping up to the table. In shocked silence, they stared at each other. What happened next?"

"Good afternoon," Helios continued. "Today, you are all the honored guests at the Survivor Elysian Banquet. I'm sure, after the last several days, you are all eager for a decent meal. However, Palace tribe, as you have one more member than the Temple tribe," he stood and gestured to the chair, "one of your members will sit here during the challenge and will not participate. Before you choose, please remember that whoever sits out this challenge cannot sit out the next challenge."

Lita immediately moved to that chair. It had been decided that she would sit out of this challenge beforehand, and now that they knew what it was, there was no reason to change things now. On the left side of the table sat the Palace Tribe and on the right was the Temple Tribe. Before sitting, Diamond pulled out a mixed bouquet of flowers that he had cut from the conservatory and placed them in the crystal vase at the center of the table.

Helios' eyes flicked to the centerpiece with a grin. At least some of them were trying to make the best of a bad situation. Still he swallowed with a grimace. Knowing that this game was fixed made him feel uncomfortable.

He paused.

Above, two stars appeared; one white, one dark. Chaos and Cosmos floated down from the clouds.

"Have you forgotten your duty, priest?" said Chaos with a sneer. "If you refuse to cooperate, I can and will find someone else to use, or worse, destroy the beautiful dreams of others."

Helios gulped. Without beautiful dreams, the hope of humanity would die, and so would Elysian. He turned a pleading look at Cosmos, but she turned away in shame. There was nothing she could do.

Very well, Helios would do his duty. Perhaps with a little elaboration, he could help to avert the tragedy that loomed. Although the "contestants" may not know the full maleficence of Chaos, he did.

"Today," he said, addressing the contestants, who had not missed the odd exchange between Helios, Chaos and Cosmos, "you will be dining on some um… epicurean delights that none of you may have even considered. Here are the rules. Each of you have chosen a color, I will spin the wheel. The color that is chosen will determine who will eat for that round. All you have to do is eat what you are given. It is not a race. All you have to do is eat. The game is over when a player refuses to eat."

"Can we have ketchup or something?" said Rubeus.

"No, you may not flavor your dishes in anyway, although you will be allowed fresh, clean water to drink."

A few people sighed in relief. Even something that they like, like peanut butter, could be impossible to get down without at least water to drink.

The priest continued. "You are playing today for the most important thing your team could win and that is immunity. If your team loses, you are going to tribal council where you will have to vote off a member. Moreover, you all know exactly what is at stake. Are we ready?"

Helios, in his maître uniform, stepped over to the colored wheel and spun it. "Who will go first?" The wheel spun several times around, clicking as the needle caught the tops of the spaces. "Violet, Jadeite-san and Zoisite-san. I hope you two are hungry."

As if to reply, both stomachs grumbled loudly. The players around the table laughed as Helios moved to the food wheel. "Let's see what you two will be dining on today." Again, the wheel spun with loud clicking. "Roasted grasshoppers, and these are just are not any grasshoppers. These are giant grasshoppers, larger than any other species of grasshopper."

Luna and Artemis walked into the clearing and picked up two platters. Minako burst into laughter at the sight of her guardian's waiter garb.

"That outfit becomes you Artemis," she called out to him. "Own," she shrieked when Kunzite lightly slapped her hand for the comment.

Artemis glared at her. "You are in for a world of hurt when we get home Minako." He walked behind her chair and to Zoisite's place to give him the plate of grasshoppers.

Luna said nothing as she gave Jadeite his plate. Together, she and Artemis removed the silver lids from the plates, revealing the four headless grasshoppers, each the size of a sausage link. Around the insects was drizzled a pale, golden sauce.

Zoisite looked at them, then at Helios. "Don't suppose you have any salt." He picked up the first grasshopper and looked at it hesitantly.

"You're not scared of it are you?" Jadeite taunted.

"Nonsense, I've been living on things like this for the past six days," he bit into his grasshopper with relish. His face reflected surprise when he discovered it was not as bad as he expected. He suspected it must be from the conditioning of the past week.

"Bring it." Jadeite crunched down on the head of his first grasshopper.

Next to them, the others cringed as they crunched their way through the long-legged insects.

Zoisite finished first and used his silk napkin to wipe away any crumbs. "That actually tasted pretty decent," he admitted. "I can understand why grasshoppers are considered a delicacy in some cultures."

About midway through his meal, Jadeite tried the sauce and discovered that it was something like honey. He ignored the utensils at his place setting, instead licking the sweet sauce from his fingertips and later from the plate itself.

"Do you _have_ to act like such a philistine?" said Raye with a growl. Jadeite only grinned in response and sucked at his fingertips noisily.

Jadeite finished shortly thereafter and sat back, patting his stomach. "It's good to have some protein."

Raye just turned away from him in disgust. While her back was turned Jadeite used the finger bowl before him to wash his hands and wipe them on the linen napkin. He winked at Zoisite who fought down his laughter.

Helios inwardly applauded them on being such good sports. He did not think he could ever eat a grasshopper, especially not as Pegasus. "Well done the both of you. Let us move on to round two."

The wheels magically changed. No longer did first wheel have all of the colors on it; now violet was missing. The other also changed so as to display only six choices. "Who will eat next?" He spun the color wheel. "Yellow, Rubeus-san and Sapphire-san."

"I can eat whatever you throw at me," Rubeus declared. "Spin that wheel."

A few minutes later, they both had a plate of colored globules before them.

"What are these?" said Sapphire. He wasn't disgusted, but curious. "Grapes? That's not very exotic."

Rubeus picked one up. "Yeah, they kind of look like grapes, but there are these weird… things attached to them."

Ami struggled to see the plates clearly from where she sat several places down; they looked familiar to her. "If I didn't know better," she said, "I'd swear that those were honey pot ants, but I didn't know that they came in blue and green."

"Mizuno-san is quite correct," said Helios, "these are honey pot ants. While they usually come in shades of yellow or orange, it is not unknown for them to be in shades of blue, red and green."

Sapphire was the first to start eating despite Rubeus' big talk. "I like honey anything," he said.

Rubeus shook his head at the younger man. "You and your honey," he began eating his own plate. They popped the insects into their mouths, slurping at the sweet and sticky liquid-filled goodies.

Several minutes later saw both plates empty.

Helios went back to the wheel. "So far so good, two rounds in. Time for the third round." Once again, he spun the wheels, this time only five colors were on the first one and five dish choices on the second wheel.

"Endymion-sama and Kaioh-san," he said when the wheel stopped. "The two of you get to eat..." He spun the second wheel. "Frog legs, a delicacy in many parts of the world."

Michiru seemed unaffected by the announcement. "With sauce piquant?"

"Naturally," Helios replied. "How else would we serve them?"

Mamoru asked. "Piquant?"

"Yes, a spicy kind of sauce that go wonderfully with frog legs," she picked up her mid-sized fork and dug into one of the legs. "It's best if you dip like this," she dipped into the sauce lightly and took a polite bite. "Mmm…. I would love to know who the chef is for this competition."

After eating their fill, it became Minako and Haruka's turn to eat chicken feet in a sweet and sour sauce. It was a traditional Chinese Dim Sum dish, but that didn't mean that the two girls liked it. Neither said a word to each other or the others, although it was clear that Minako was fighting to keep it down. At least the toenails had been properly trimmed.

"Who eats this kind of thing?" Minako said. "I mean, the sauce isn't bad, but this is pretty disgusting. All these little bones! Ptooey!" She spat out another one onto the plate. "Can't I switch with someone, pleeasseeeeeee!" She took a big gulp of water. "I'd rather eat something else. Even frog legs would have been better than this!"

"Minako-chan," said Helios. "I'm sorry but you cannot switch with someone else. Do you…" he paused. "Do you mean to refuse to finish this dish? If so, your tribe will lose immunity and you will go to Tribal Council tonight where one of you will be voted out and lose his or her star seed."

"Fine." She glared at the innocent priest. If looks could kill…. She jammed her last chicken foot into her mouth and chewed. Without even spitting out a bone, she swallowed the whole thing. "Happy now?"

Ami was alarmed. "Minako, I don't think you should have swallowed all of that."

"I ate what was on my plate. Wasn't that the challenge?" She dared anyone to cross her; they didn't.

"Alright," said Helios, trying to get the game back on line," we are now at round 5 of this game. Who will go next?" Helios spun the wheel.

"Indigo, Ami and Setsuna. And the two of you get…the mystery dish. What… luck. Luna, Artemis do you mind?"

Luna and Artemis placed the plates in front of the respective senshi.

Setsuna looked at the dish suspiciously. It was a hard brown thing. "What is it?"

"It's chocolate. Let's leave it at that." Helios declared. He secretly had no desire to see the Time Senshi's reaction if she learned what she was eating. It would be more fun to just watch her eat it and laugh about in secret later.

"Chocolate," Setsuna said. "This shouldn't be too difficult." She bit into the chocolate piece in tandem with Ami. "Hmmm, crunchy. Some kind of nut? But kind of squishy too… a little bitter… How interesting."

Helios bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Ami looked at Setsuna in sympathy. She'd already figured out what it was from the texture.

Better not to say anything, she thought. That would just be cruel. She swallowed. "No matter what it was… It was good. Besides, chocolate is good for you. Good for the heart."

Raye and Kunzite had the "joy" of eating the soft-boiled turtle eggs. Both ate without complaint, glaring at each other in silent challenge. Although it must be admitted that Kunzite appeared to have a hard time swallowing and before he finished, he had drained his entire large tumbler of water.

"Alright, we are at the last plate of the game. If you both eat, it's a tie and we move on to sudden death. You know what happens if one of you backs out," Helios explained. "Diamond and Nephrite, you both get to eat the deep-fried guinea pig."

"Deep fried?" said Diamond slowly. "What was it fried in?"

"Peanut oil."

Sapphire flashed a worried look at his suddenly ashen brother. He bit his lip, unable to say anything.

Nephrite dug into his own guinea pig but Diamond just looked away from it, his face speaking volumes of shame.

"Come on, Diamond, why aren't you eating?" Minako asked. "You've gotta eat or we'll lose!"

"Yeah," Zoisite said. "You've eaten worse things and we've all eaten ours. All you have to do is eat the guinea pig."

"It's not the guinea pig," he whispered.

Helios sighed. "I assume then that you are refusing to eat, Diamond?"

"I cannot eat it," he answered scowling at the plate. "I'm sorry."

"Nephrite," Helios looked at Nephrite's empty plate. "You and your tribe have just won immunity this round. Palace Tribe, I'm sorry, but I will see you all at Tribal Council tonight."

From afar, Sapphire made eye contact with Diamond. Both men saw the grief written on the other's face. _Thank you for the flowers, brother_ Sapphire mouthed. With a nod and a pained smile, Diamond mouthed back, _You're welcome._ They turned from each other knowing it may be the last they ever saw of each other.

The dark star that had been watching the challenge twinkled. But the twinkle was one of evil delight. With a last silent laugh, it winked out.

Cosmos looked down at her friends, her allies, and held her hands over her face. She should never have agreed to this, not on Chaos' terms. She should have known that Chaos wouldn't play by the rules.

* * *

At the temple, everyone gave a sigh of relief. After what had happened at the last one, where Esmeraude had been murdered, no one had felt any desire to go again.

Still, Sapphire was restless.

"We have a few days relief, Sapphire," said Setsuna. "Calm down. We should just be grateful to be alive.

"You don't understand…"

Haruka dropped in with Nephrite and Jadeite. "Looks like Diamond's next on the chopping block," she said. "Pity."

The mild-mannered man spun on her. "You don't know him! He's my brother!"

"He's our enemy," said Raye, popping in on the very end of the conversation. "Why should we care what happens to him?"

"Because he lost the challenge because eating would have killed him!" Sapphire was now in tears, unashamed of his grief.

This admission brought a hush to the clearing. Killed him? But how, why?

Mamoru had sat, stirring up the fire again, completely silent. Now he spoke. "Sapphire, how would eating at that challenge have killed Diamond?"

"He's allergic to peanut oil."

"WHAT?" Setsuna was livid. "You mean to tell me that if he had eaten it, he could have died from anaphylactic shock? And if he didn't eat, he was going to be dead anyway, at Tribal Council? She's playing with us…." The Time senshi's eyes narrowed. Had she been Raye, the whole of Elysian would have been ablaze. "I've wondered for a long time whether the game's been rigged or not. Gods! If only I had my powers here." Her hands clenched and unclenched spasmodically.

Surprisingly, Sapphire was the one to comfort her. "Thank you for caring, Setsuna-san," he said. "That means more to me than you know."

She reached out and pushed a lock of hair from his eyes, wiping his tears with her thumb. "Sapphire, you know that by now, honorifics are unnecessary between us."

He smiled.

* * *

Back at the Palace, Zoisite sat at the grand piano in the music room, playing idly. Random melodies flowed from his fingertips as first nostalgia then sorrow then anger then relief flooded over him in turn.

He was stopped by the sound of soft footsteps and was half-turned, ready to rise and confront the intruder.

"You don't have to stop," said Ami.

"Oh," he responded with a sigh of relief, "it's you." Zoisite sat back down, slumped in relief. Odd, he didn't know why he had reacted so strongly to the presence of another. It was pure instinct. Vague memories were beginning to nibble at the edge of his consciousness, but like an elusive rainbow, vanished the moment he focused on them.

"Hiding?" said Ami.

"In a way."

Minako had become more and more belligerent back at the foyer. She accused Diamond of wanting to lose, of wanting someone in their tribe to die. At first, it was a relief to hear the sentiments everyone was feeling uttered, but after a while, Zoisite felt… well, he felt bad for Diamond.

On remembering the man's slumped posture, the defeated look on his face, Zoisite wondered if there was more to it than mere cowardice. And, although Diamond finally fled to the greenhouse for solace, Minako had not let up on the vituperous abuse.

At first, Lita who was upset that she was unable to take his place for him, joined in the raillery, but the tender-hearted senshi couldn't keep up her anger, not when Diamond accepted the blame and even apologized. No, the thunder senshi's temper was like lightening. A flash and a bang and it's over. She rarely remained angry for long.

But Minako smoldered. Perhaps it was her passionate nature, perhaps it was something else.

"Is Minako normally like that?" said Zoisite. "Something in me tells me that she's usually more forgiving."

Ami thought for a moment, tapping her chin with her forefinger. "It's odd that you mention that. She's a very warm person. I wouldn't say that usually holds a grudge at all."

"Do you think Chaos could have something to do with it?"

Ami's eyes widened. "Rigging the challenges? Could she do that? How could Cosmos let her?"

"I don't know how much 'letting' there is. Think about it… in each confrontation between good and evil, who has won?"

"Good."

"Right, but was it right from the start, or were there challenges to overcome?"

"There have been challenges… and times when it looked like good wouldn't triumph. I mean, back when we fought Beryl, all of us died, including Usagi."

"Precisely. Maybe good just has less overt power. But on the other hand, look at how having a fragment of Usagi's heart in each of us has affected us." Zoisite grabbed Ami's hands. "Look at me! I haven't played music in… I don't know how long. I didn't even _like_ music when I was with Beryl. And… Ami, I'm happy. How could that be anything but the power of Usagi's heart?"

She squeezed his hands. The warmth in her eyes made his heart feel light. But all too soon, her expression became clouded.

"If Usagi's heart can have so much influence over us," she said, half to herself, "then how do we know that Chaos isn't putting similar pressure on us too? How do I know what I feel isn't just Chaos playing with my heart?"

She was drawn into a warm embrace. Beneath her ear, she felt Zoisite's racing heart. He murmured into the side of her head, but she couldn't make out the words, but she felt him tremble. As she drew back from his arms, Ami was shocked to see the tears streaming down the Shitennou's face.

"I won't go back Ami! I can't!"

"Then you won't."

"How do you know? How can you believe?"

"Because my heart knows yours, and believes."

"Just like that?"

She smiled and stretched up to kiss his lips. "Just like that."

* * *

The sun's rays grew long and golden as the sun sank towards the horizon. Together, though in silence, the Shitennou crept towards the opened door in the pillar; the door which had led Mamoru down to his memories the night before. Without having to say a word, both men knew that somehow their past, present and future were entangled in what lay below.

"Going somewhere gentlemen?"

Jadeite and Nephrite jumped. It was Mamoru.

Jadeite tried to laugh it off, "Of course not, Mamoru. We're just going for a stroll."

"A stroll _downstairs_." The black-haired man had unusual gravitas. Where before he had been the grieving lover of Usagi, now he stood a commander of troops. It was so… familiar.

"Yes." Nephrite could not lie, not anymore. Lies and deception, playing with the tender hearts of lonely, innocent females had been so easy, once upon a time. But, he couldn't lie, not to this man who with an errant glance read his very soul. "We _must_. Mamoru, Jadeite and I must go down there. I can't explain why; I just know."

The black-haired man's head dropped, his chin rested on his chest. Whether it was a single deep nod or that he was lost in contemplation, the Shitennou did not know. Yet, they waited.

"Go," he murmured, in a voice almost too soft to hear. "You know as well as I do that the answers are there. I…" His voice trailed off. Where once Jadeite would have mocked that silent weakness and Nephrite would have left, not heeding the warning, now they waited. The whole world seemed to wait with them. "Just… promise me two things. First that you won't judge anything you see down there too harshly, and second that you…" He turned away from them, his words almost lost. "Come back," he finished. "Just come back."

Together, the Shitennou strode down the dark staircase. This time, the hidden lights lit for them, as they had for Mamoru the night before. Whatever they would face, they would face together.

The wind whispered around them, speaking one word, "Brothers…."

* * *

There was no doubt, that the late afternoons were when the conservatory was the most beautiful. Built on the west side of the palace, the light made the glass panes glisten and the colors of the beautiful plants deepen.

Diamond was there, saying a lonely goodbye to the plants that he had tended for far too short a time. He had once promised that he would show his brother flowers, so many flowers. Now, here they were, but Sapphire was not. Fate was cruel sometimes.

He sat enjoying the simple flowers, not the elaborate roses or peonies, nor the exotic orchids, but the tiny wildflowers that had been carefully harvested from their woodland home once upon a time. But the peace was broken by the opening and closing of a door.

He was no longer alone.

Soft footsteps approached. He steeled himself to withstand another round of berating from his tribe. Truth be told, he wasn't sure he didn't deserve it, if not on this count, then on some other.

"Diamond?" The husky feminine voice was hesitant.

He did not turn to look at her. "Yes?"

"Diamond," she began again, "I… I came to say I'm sorry."

He slowly turned and looked up at her. Makoto's face was flushed and embarrassed. "Why?"

She fiddled with her ponytail, twisting the curls around and around her fingers. "I'm still upset that we have to go to Tribal Council tonight, but that doesn't make it okay for me to be mean. I was wrong."

"Thank you, Kino-san. That is most kind of you."

If possible, Makoto's face became even more flushed. "You don't have to be so formal, Diamond."

He smiled. It was a weak, watery smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Thanks, Mako-chan."

"Your flowers are so beautiful Diamond. Did I ever tell you how much I love plants?"

"Do you? Do you love them? Then promise me Mako-chan," he stood and took one of her hands. "Promise me that you'll take care of them after I die tonight." He shook his head, silencing her protests. "I know that after refusing to eat at the challenge today, I will be voted off. I only regret that Sapphire, my brother, could not share this beauty with me."

Makoto's response was interrupted by the door of the conservatory opening again. Ami and Zoisite entered, and Makoto slipped her hand from Diamond's somehow still more embarrassed to be caught alone with him, innocent as their conversation had been.

But more shocking was the fact that Ami, of all people was furious. Her soft blue eyes held an icy fire in them. Zoisite held her hand, and squeezed it. She looked at him, and the anger abated, but did not subside.

"I'm so glad we found you here," Zoisite began. "Ami and I have been talking and well, we need to talk to you, Diamond."

The prince of the Black Moon clan made an open-palmed gesture, as if to say "here I am."

"Diamond," said Ami, "we need to know. Why didn't you eat at the competition today? It wasn't because the item was a guinea pig, was it?"

"No, of course not! I don't even know what a guinea pig is!"

Ami opened her mouth, ready to give a brief lecture on the members of the mammalian order Rodentia, but paused and thought better of it. Instead she probed further, "Then why? You are a reasonable man. There must be a reason."

He mumbled something, turning away from the others.

"It was the peanut oil, wasn't it?" said Zoisite.

Diamond stood with his head hanging. "Yes."

"How bad is your allergy?" he asked.

"Bad enough that I wouldn't make it through the first bite," said Diamond. "Either way we'd be going to Tribal Council tonight. The only difference is whether our tribe would lose one or two people today."

Understanding dawned on Makoto. "You have a peanut allergy, Diamond?" She loved to cook and had learned enough about allergies to realize how serious his was. "Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you stop Mina and me from tormenting you today?"

"Even if I don't deserve to be voted out because of an allergy today, I'm still a bad person Mako-chan. The things I did, the things I wanted to do, to you, to Sailor Moon… I don't deserve to live."

"Don't say that, Diamond!" said Ami. "You're a different person now. Usagi always believed in giving people another chance. Don't give up on yourself." She turned to Zoisite. "We have to tell the others!"

But Zoisite wasn't looking at her. His attention was drawn to the light, now ruddy instead of golden. The sun had met the horizon. "Too late," he said, his voice hollow. "We have to go to Tribal Council now."

"The the only thing left to do is to plea your case there." The short young woman reached up and grasped Diamond's shoulder firmly. "Don't give up. There is always hope."

As he looked up through the glass ceiling of the conservatory, Diamond saw the first star appear in the sky. Perhaps there was hope after all.

* * *

Solemnly the Palace Tribe made their way into the center of the ancient ruins at Luna's heels. Heads were hung low, each avoiding the other's and Helios' eyes as they entered.

With a heavy sigh, Helios began. He pointed to the line of unlit torches standing nearby. "Each of you has been designated a torch. Grab the one with your name on it and stick it in the fire to light it."

As each member of the tribe did so, Helios continued. "Fire represents your life here in Elysian. When your fire is put out, it is over. I won't beat around the bush, the minute I snuff out your torch, your life seed will be painfully taken from your body. I really hope that you all have spent the last several hours discussing your decisions. It could make or break you. For one of your tribe members, it means death."

From his place behind Mina, Kunzite shivered. He knew the game was serious but to hear the consequences put so bluntly made it all the more difficult.

"That was an interesting challenge this afternoon," Helios said. "You came very close." He turned his attentions to Diamond. "Diamond, it was your choice not to eat. Would you care to explain why?"

Eyes at the floor, Diamond bit his lip and replied. "The guinea pig was fried in peanut oil. I am severely allergic to peanuts and peanut byproducts."

Mina snorted. "Well that's convenient."

Diamond looked back at her with a glare. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You chicken out at today's challenge. You're the reason we're here and all of a sudden, you have a peanut allergy? I think even Ami would agree that's a big coincidence, right Ami?" Mina looked at the blue-haired genius.

Ami sighed. "I don't think he's just making excuses Mina. Otherwise he would have said something when we got back to camp instead of trying to keep it to himself."

"And you weren't too much better," Rubeus pointed out. "At that stupid challenge. Who's the one who wanted to trade places again. At least Diamond accepted his defeat with grace. Something I'm sure you know nothing about."

Mina gaped at him. "What?"

"You heard me bitch! You're as bad as Emerald was. You're such a big talker and just as frakking lazy. Not to mention, a god-damned flirt, using your body to try and get what you want out of certain others," Rubeus cast a glance at Kunzite.

"I do not!" Mina shrieked. "And I work just as hard as anyone else here, maybe harder. Right Lita?"

Lita bit her lip and looked away to avoid the question. Suddenly Mina felt a twinge of fear. It seemed like all of her close friends were turning on her. "Kunzite?"

"I will admit that you have probably done more hard work this week than you are used to," Kunzite said. "It's something to work with."

"See there you go again," Rubeus stated. "You've pretty much just been dissed by two of your own and you look at our esteemed "leader", whom you pretty much have wrapped around your little finger, and expect him to get your out of trouble."

Kunzite cleared his throat. He hated to ask, but to make a decision, he needed to have all of the facts. "Diamond, you stated that your allergy is severe. May I ask, exactly what does that mean?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Rubeus answered for him. "It means that if he eats any peanut or peanut byproduct," he glared at Mina, "which includes peanut oil, if you were wondering…." She stuck out her tongue at him, and Kunzite bit his tongue stop himself from saying, "mature."

"I'd die," whispered Diamond.

"What?" said Michiru.

"He'd frakking _die_. Either way, we would have lost the challenge and wound up here. The only difference is whether we'd lose one or two people today."

A mask dropped over Kunzite's face as he pondered what all of this meant. What was he going to do?

"Well," he interrupted. Helios held up his hands for silence, but Mina and Rubeus continued fuming at each other. "Sounds like you all had an eventful afternoon. I think we're ready to get to the vote. Rubeus, why don't you start us off?"

"With relish," Rubeus stomped over to the confessional and wrote down his vote with angry strokes. "Bitch!" he spat at Mina after he sat back down.

Mina took her turn after Rubeus. "Peanut allergy? Give me a break." She tossed her long hair behind her. She just _knew_ that Diamond was going home today.

Five minutes later, Ami sat down and looked at Mina ruefully. She had been the last to vote.

"I'll go get the votes," Helios said and walked over to retrieve cup containing them. "I will now count the votes and the person with the most votes will be asked to bring their torch to me immediately." He reached into the cup. "Diamond."

Diamond nodded. He'd expected it. He also expected several more. He wasn't deluding himself this time around.

Helios reached in again. "Mina."

Mina tried to convince her heart that she was safe. It was only one vote and she had friends and they were in the numbers. The other six people had to have voted with her, not for her, right?

"Mina," Helios said again. "Two votes Mina, one vote Diamond."

Her heart clenched painfully. That was probably Diamond and Rubeus. But everyone else were her friends, right?

He reached into the cup again. "Diamond. Two votes Diamond. Two votes Mina."

Mina gave a silent cheer as Diamond hunched over lower. He closed his eyes, waiting for fate to overtake him.

Again. "Michiru, one vote Michiru."

Mina. Three votes Mina, two votes Diamond, one vote Michiru. Two votes left."

Three votes! Three votes? What happened? Who voted for her? Mina's eyes darted at her supposed friends. Not Ami, not Lita… they wouldn't, they couldn't! Who?

He reached into the cup, his face beaded with perspiration. "Second person voted out of Survivor Elysian, Mina."

Mina gasped as she heard him ask to bring her torch. She looked at her friends and at Kunzite.

"How…" She stood up and walked over, betrayal in her eyes.

"Mina, I'm sorry but the tribe has spoken," Helios snuffed out the fire of her torch.

Mina watched fearfully as the smoke from the torch surrounded her. She screamed with agony as her body was rent apart. Her star seed and the shard of ginzuishou left her body and were sucked into the mirror of the confessional as she herself vanished from existence.

Kunzite had wanted to save her. To ask to take her place, but he was a practical man. His tribe would need him if they were to win further challenges and make it in this "game." Life had to go on. But, he admitted, color and light had left his life. Was a dark and lonely life worth living? But he had to live, not for his sake, but for the sake of the others.

* * *

Sapphire sat among wildflowers. His brother had brought a bouquet for him to the challenge. He had kept his promise. He smiled at the memory, but it quickly turned bittersweet.

Diamond's gray face when confronted with the peanut oil-fried dish had cut Sapphire's heart to the quick. If only he could have saved Diamond, if only he could have said something, anything. It had been like something or someone had sealed his lips so that he could only cry out with his heart.

Tonight, Diamond was going to die.

Yet, the tears would not come. Perhaps he had wept them out; perhaps his heart had been too deadened by his time with Wiseman.

The wind ruffled his hair, bringing with it a delicious fragrance of cooked fish. His stomach rumbled, but Sapphire fought it down. What was hunger to heart break?

But his heart continued to beat on, unbroken.

Could his brother have survived? Was it possible?

Bushes rustled behind him. Two hands rested on his shoulder, one long and lean and hard, the other delicate, but with surprising strength. Even if he died tomorrow, Sapphire would be eternally grateful to have made real friends.

Mamoru and Setsuna sat down on the mossy ground next to Sapphire. Words were unnecessary; their presence was enough.

The moon rose over the pine trees, even fuller and more gloriously luminous than it had been the night before.

And Sapphire felt at peace.

* * *

Peace, real peace is more than the absence of war, but only the fake peace lived at the Palace that night. Each member was too tired, stretched too tight physically and emotionally to do more than make cursory growls at one another. But as the moon rose and the night darkened, sleep did not come.

Kunzite could not even lay in his bed, remember that the last time he had lain there Mina had tangled her limbs with his, her long hair covering them like a veil. Their late supper had been satisfactory, but flat-tasting. It was through no fault of Makoto's nor due to a lack in their supplies. After that brief burst of brilliant light into his world, the shadows were deeper and darker. He ached.

Michiru too longed for her lover. Having witnessed the horror of having Mina's star seed ripped from her body, she was reminded of those long ago days when it was only she and Haruka working together. They had promised each other to go on, even if the other was lost. Michiru could no longer keep that promise. Tears gathered in her eyes as she lay staring up at the ceiling. Six days, six days that were an eternity.

In the conservatory, a man stood looking out, up at the stars.

Again, the moon rose, but instead of bringing overwhelming guilt, Diamond had found peace. With him a woman stood, silent.

"Do you regret voting for her?" Diamond said.

"No, Mina was my best friend… it was the hardest decision I've ever had to make… but it was the right one. Besides, we're doing this for Usagi, Diamond. She's always been the one to hold us all together, and in the end, she'll win and make everything right again."

"I certainly hope so, Mako-chan. I hope so."

Pacing up and down the dark corridors, Rubeus' rage finally drained away. Maybe it was the game, but no one deserved to die. He regretted his harsh words. They may have been justified but were neither kind nor appropriate…. Kind? Appropriate? When had he last even _thought_ those words, much less felt or exercised them? His hand rested on the polished banister. What an odd place this was.

Of the seven, only Ami and Zoisite had the beginning of any real closure. Awake, they embraced beneath the covers, enjoying the regular breathing of the other. Without a doubt, Ami knew that something had changed Mina, had affected her. But, even in their darkest hours, good had somehow won, and Ami knew that it would triumph this time too.


End file.
